Tamed
by Knarx
Summary: Itachi falls for the most unlikely person. ItaGaa w SasuNaru. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-edit: 04/04/2011**

**I combined the first three chapters and did a major rewrite of chapter three. Nothing is different except that I changed the POV errors and some grammatical ones as well. **

**WARNING:** This is an ItaGaa fanfic w/ SasuNaru, if you are homophobic do not read.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this story.

In this story Itachi is 23, Gaara's 16, and Sasuke and Naruto are both 17.

Also, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto are living under the same roof.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Itachi sat looking out the living room window of the Uchiha mansion with a look of longing on his face. It was the same everyday around noon. Itachi would sit, watching, then, suddenly he would get up and quickly leave the mansion.

Today was the same...

Naruto was leaving the kitchen leading into the living room, when something stopped him. He turned to see Sasuke standing there, holding his arm.

"Sasu-kun, what-" Sasuke put a finger to his lips, indicating that Naruto be quiet.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back into the kitchen, and poked his head out of the kitchen door, before turning back to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what's-" he was cut off again.

"Shhh..." Sasuke walked up to Naruto pulling him close. Sasuke looked behind him once more. "I'm worried about Itachi."

The look on Naruto's face said it all. Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke, was worried about Itachi, the same Itachi that made moves on him (Naruto), the same Itachi with that cold exterior, the king of Emo, the Itachi that treated his Sasu-kun like dirt, _that_ Itachi?

Though, he could understand, as of late, Itachi hadn't been acting like himself. He'd barely spoken a word that past month, not that he said much, it was more his lack of rude remarks and taunting. He hadn't tried to seduce Naruto in weeks. He usually had to claw his way out of Itachi's violating hands and scream for Sasuke to save him. Now, all he did was stare out the window, and then run out of the mansion suddenly. It had been the same everyday for the past month.

Naruto looked up into his lover's worried eyes, "I understand how you feel, Sasu-Kun," he replied softly.

Sasuke nodded in silence. "I want to know what's got him acting like this." Sasuke looked down at the floor.

Naruto saw an expression pass over Sasuke's face he hadn't seen before, at least, not where his brother was concerned. He had a sad, worried look, mixed with anger and hurt. It made Naruto's heart ache for him. He had to think of something to help Sasuke. Naruto thought a minute. He had it!

Naruto took his lover's hands in his. "Sasu-kun," he began, but Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and shook him a little.

"Hn?" was all Naruto got.

Naruto kept trying to get his attention, but it was useless.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "If you don't listen to me, I won't have sex with you for a month! In fact, I'll sleep in a different room!" Sasuke wasn't even listening, like he hadn't heard Naruto at all.

'_Fine, he wants it that way, he'll have it_,' Naruto thought viciously.

"Sasuke, not only will I not sleep with you or in our bed, I'll sleep in Itachi's bed!" Naruto screamed.

That got Sasuke's attention. "What the hell do you mean you'll sleep in Itachi's bed? You won't sleep with me? What the hell, Na-chan?"

_'Good, he still has a brain in there,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto muttered, "Finally, you hear me."

"What?"

"Nothing, listen. I have an idea as to what has been bothering Itachi, and how we can find out where he runs off to everyday." Naruto said exhaling deeply.

"You do?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

They had tried following him several times, but Itachi would always find a way to elude them.

"I think I know what his problem is, but it's more of a whom than a what, though."

"Huh? What do you mean, who? You think he's got a crush? Come on Na-chan, don't be an idiot. Itachi has so many crushes its ridiculous and none of them make him act like this. Use your head, dobe." Sasuke said, knocking Naruto upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing where Sasuke had hit him. _'Doesn't he believe in me at all?'_ Naruto thought, seething.

"Teme, how many times do I gotta tell you to listen to me? Look, I've been spying out the window from the guest bedroom upstairs for the past week. I thought I might find out why Itachi leaves when he does. And I noticed that everyday around noon, one person in particular passes by every day, and everyday just after that, Itachi leaves."

"So, you're saying Itachi is what, stalking, this person? What girl would get Ni-san so bent out of shape? None of the girls in-"

Naruto cut him off and yelled, "It's Gaara!"

Sasuke paled, eyes widening, "No way. No way. Nuh-uh." Sasuke kept saying while shaking his head repeatedly. He had his hand to his head like he had a headache and pacing back and forth through the kitchen.

"Believe it. It's only after he walks by, that Itachi leaves. What else could it be?"

"I can't believe it, Gaara? Are you sure? I mean, this wouldn't be the first time you've misread something. And I mean, Gaara's, well, male." Sasuke gave Naruto a look that clearly said, 'You're being an idiot, Na-chan.'

"What do you mean, 'It can't be Gaara'? And what's he being a guy got to do with it? Itachi used to hit on me, and what about us? We're guys, and I don't see you protesting, especially during sex. You're definitely not complaining then!" Sasuke turned red and looked away.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Sasuke stammered. "It-it's just, well, are you sure that it's Gaara? How can you be sure?"

"I'll prove it to you."

"How? We've tried following him, and do you really want a replay of what happened the last time?"

Naruto froze; how could he forget?

_**FLASHBACK Part 1 **_

**2 weeks earlier... **

"Naruto, no!" Sasuke yelled walking around to the right side, his side, of their bed.

"But Sasuke, all we'd have to do-"

"No! Look, if you're so desperate to find out what Itachi's up to, you go, because I'm not! I'm tired of trying! He won't talk to us; he eludes us every time we try to follow him. I give up! You go! I'll stay, go on, shoe!" Sasuke yelled, ready to throw something, anything, at Naruto to make him shut up.

_'Geez, why couldn't he let it go?'_ Itachi apparently didn't want them to know, or he'd tell them, right? Wrong, Itachi wouldn't tell them either way, but he wouldn't care if they followed him. Whatever he was hiding, wasn't something he wanted them to know about.

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined. "what if he does something!" His eyes were filled with absolute fear of what Itachi might do if Sasuke wasn't there to stop him.

"Na-chan," Sasuke said gently, walking up to his lover. Taking his hands and placing a light kiss on his forehead. Sasuke looked into those petrified cerulean eyes, "How long has it been since he did anything? And do you really believe he'd try something in broad daylight with probable witnesses?"

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. "What makes you think he wouldn't, just because it's daylight? Knowing Itachi, he'd get-off knowing others were watching!"

"You're right. Itachi probably would get-off, but right now; he's preoccupied, has been preoccupied. Now go!" Sasuke pushed Naruto out of their bedroom and slammed the door in the blonde's face.

Naruto banged on the door for awhile, before giving up, leaving to follow Itachi, and hopefully succeed in finding out where he went every day.

Naruto walked down the street, making sure to stay a safe distance, to avoid getting caught. Itachi turned around and Naruto quickly hid behind a tree. After waiting for a few seconds, he peeked from behind the tree.

Naruto was face to face with Itachi.

He had an evil grin on his face. "I didn't know my little brother let you out on your own." He said it so that his lips were barely touching Naruto's. "That was a very bad mistake on his part."

Itachi slammed Naruto into the tree behind him. Naruto groaned from the pain, and it only made Itachi more vicious.

"Why can't you two just leave me be? Why do you insist on following me? Guess I'll have to show you _and_ Sasuke what will happen if you don't lay-off!" He leaned down towards Naruto's trembling form, kissing him harshly and deeply. He put his knee to Naruto's groin roughly, causing him to whimper and struggle even more. With one hand at Naruto's throat, cutting off air supply, Itachi used the other to unbutton Naruto's pants. Naruto struggled to breathe, he tried desperately to stop Itachi, to breathe, but to no avail. He'd begun to lose consciousness when Sasuke showed up.

_**FLASHBACK Part 2 Sasuke POV**_

Naruto was struggling to breathe, but that had slowed down as he began to lose consciousness. Itachi was yelling at Naruto while still holding him to the tree by the throat. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's pants were undone, but it didn't seem to him that Itachi had any intention of moving further, sexually, with Naruto.

Itachi punched Naruto in the stomach, screaming, "Tell your boyfriend, that if either of you try to follow me again, this won't be the worst that I'll do!" With that, Itachi threw Naruto to the ground. Sasuke hit his brother with all he had, which didn't affect Itachi that much. Itachi held his right hand to his left cheek, stretching his jaw. He glared at Sasuke, who glared right back.

Sasuke moved to Naruto who had begun to wheeze and hack from lack of air while holding his stomach in pain from the punch Itachi had dealt him. Sasuke knelt down, holding his lover in his arms; one hand lightly patting him on the back, the other holding Naruto's head to his chest.

"Sasuke, take this as a warning! Stop following me lest you want your lover to get beat. Next time it will be worse!" Itachi spat, turning away from the couple, and walking in the same direction he had before.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

All colour drained from Naruto's face with the memory of what Itachi had done.

"You're lucky I decided to follow you, Itachi was pissed, and if I hadn't gotten there in time-"

"I-I know Sasuke!" Naruto trembled in fear from the memory.

Itachi had been livid; he didn't want them to know where he went every day. He wanted to be left alone. He had done what he thought he had to. They knew that what Itachi had done was out of frustration, but Naruto, who'd been at Itachi's mercy, was slightly traumatized from the ordeal.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Naruto brought things back on topic, "Like I was saying before, I'll prove it to you!"

"And again I ask, how are you planning to do that?" Sasuke inquired, looking at Naruto suspiciously.

"By inviting Gaara over, of course!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in horror. "I-invite h-him over? What makes you think he'd even agree to? We're talking about Gaara."

Naruto knew what he meant; Gaara was extremely introverted. He liked to be alone, just like Itachi. He growled if you tried to speak to him. Gaara's voice was low and quiet, and with those threatening eyes, he was downright scary. Four years before, he and Rock Lee had fought and even though Gaara was smaller than Lee, he'd broken Lee's leg and arm. At least, that was the rumour. Naruto didn't think it'd be easy getting Gaara to come over, but what other choice did they have? They had to find out if Gaara was the reason for Itachi's present depression.

"I know, but we have to try. How else will we know?" Naruto stated.

"True, we have to-" They both jumped as the front door slammed. Itachi had left, meaning he was probably following Gaara.

* * *

Maybe he could talk to Gaara today. Itachi shook his head. That would never happen; he'd probably treat him like he did everyone else. Why should Itachi be any different? The older Uchiha felt resigned to watch the small teen from afar. Itachi sighed quietly. Gaara was so beautiful, porcelain skin, light green eyes, gorgeous red hair that fell just above the eyes. Itachi wished he that he could talk to Gaara, hang out with him, or hold him, anything.

* * *

Gaara sat at Ichiraku Ramen shop, eating ramen, watching the guy across the street. He was there every day. If Gaara looked his way he'd hastily look away. Gaara knew that the man was staring at him, just as he knew that the man followed him every day to the little ramen shop. He also knew that the man must be Uchiha Itachi, from his resemblance to Sasuke. What Gaara couldn't figure out was why the man followed him around. Was he stalking him? What was his interest in Gaara? Gaara was about to get up and ask just that, when Naruto and Sasuke came over. What did they want? Hopefully, they weren't stalking him too.

"Hey, Gaara! Can we talk to you?" the blond asked cheerfully.

* * *

Itachi watched Naruto and Sasuke approach Gaara. What are they doing there? They hadn't followed him, of that Itachi was certain. What were they doing with Gaara? What do they want with him? Surely, they weren't on to him. The older Uchiha wished they would leave, they were blocking his view. Itachi's eyes widened, where were they going with Gaara? Itachi grumbled and got up to follow.

* * *

Gaara growled long and low. "What about?" Gaara grumbled.

"We'll tell you, if you walk with us back to school." Sasuke bargained.

"Fine."

On their way back to school, their lunch period being almost over – Sasuke and Naruto usually went home for lunch - Sasuke noticed Itachi trailing them not too far behind. He lightly squeezed Naruto's hand and motioned him to look behind them.

"What is-" Naruto chirped loudly before Sasuke put a hand over his mouth. Gaara looked at them in question before shaking his head and muttering, "Idiots."

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" By the look of surprise on their faces, he knew they hadn't expected him to ask.

"Uh, er, well, we were wondering-" Sasuke stammered.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come over after school and study with us." Naruto piped in.

Were they serious? Go over to the mansion that housed his stalker?

"Sure. Okay." Gaara agreed. What did he have to lose?

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other as if they couldn't believe what they'd heard.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing. Okay, we'll meet by the tree with the swing." Sasuke answered.

Itachi leaned against the tree that had a single swing hanging from it, while he admired a ruby with green orbs behind a second story window of the Konoha High School.

Gaara looked out the window and down at the man standing against a tree, staring up at him. Gaara smiled to himself, what was with this guy? Maybe he could find out when he went to the Uchiha mansion after school to study. Maybe Sasuke could tell him what his brother's motives were. Studying with Naruto and Sasuke could prove beneficial after all. Come to think of it, why _had _they invited him over to study? What were _their_ motives? He decided he'd have to wait and find out after school.

The end of the day came quickly. The three boys met by the tree and proceeded toward the Uchiha mansion.

Gaara noted that his admirer was nowhere in sight. He must be waiting for them at the mansion.

When they arrived at their destination, Sasuke hurried up the walkway leading to the front door of the expansive home. He opened the door, holding it open for Naruto and Gaara.

Itachi was relaxed on the couch in the living room watching TV.

Itachi internally freaked out. What was Gaara doing in his home and with his little brother and his hyper boyfriend? The older Uchiha's mind was suddenly filled with dirty thoughts and innuendo. Itachi quietly told himself to get a grip; there was no way that Gaara would agree to something like that. Images flooded his mind of the three together and Itachi belatedly realised he was getting turned on. Itachi looked up to see the three approaching him.

Itachi had both his hands to the sides of his head, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Is he okay?" Gaara asked coolly. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto who didn't answer. They seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.

Finally, Sasuke answered, "Who knows with Ni-san. Come on, we'll introduce you." Gaara followed obediently.

Itachi looked like he had seen a ghost. Gaara thought he looked ill. Maybe he should be in bed, Gaara thought.

"Itachi, I'd like to introduce Gaara, he's in some of our classes; he's here to study." Sasuke explained.

"H-hi, I-I'm Itachi, Sasuke's o-older brother." Itachi bowed in greeting, blushing deeply. At least he wasn't there to do what Itachi had they were going to do.

"Gaara, nice to meet you," Gaara said in his low quiet voice, bowing as well.

Gaara looked up at Itachi who was about a head taller them he and also so red Gaara thought there must be something wrong with the man. He reached up and slowly placed the back of his right hand to the Uchiha's forehead. The man's eyes grew wide in shock. Gaara was touching him!

"You're warm." Gaara stated. "If you're not well, you should be in bed."

Sasuke and Naruto marvelled at the scene unfolding before them. Gaara, who kept to himself, was touching Itachi, who was bright red.

"I-I'm fine!" Itachi squeaked.

"If you say so," Gaara said, removing his hand from Itachi's forehead. He glanced at Sasuke and Naruto who stood on either side of him. "I came here to study, shouldn't we be getting started?"

"Yeah, follow me." Sasuke said, leading Naruto and Gaara to the study on the second floor.

Itachi put his right hand to his head where Gaara's had been. Had Gaara actually been concerned for him? And he had touched him, Itachi thought happily, falling back on the couch. Staring at the high ceiling, he whispered with a grin on his face, "He touched me!"

**Chapter 1 END**

Hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised: 04/04/2011**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this story.

**Chapter 2**

Two hours had passed since the three boys had begun studying, and Sasuke and Naruto had been down to the kitchen to replenish snacks and drinks twice each. Another half-hour had passed, and it was Sasuke's turn to retrieve more snacks.

Sasuke got up and began to leave the study when Gaara stopped him. "Can I go this time?"

Sasuke turned to face Gaara, looking at him in surprise. "But you're our guest. Guests shouldn't do the host's job."

"I don't mind, besides I could use a bathroom break, could take me awhile."

Realization of Gaara's implication to his bathroom break dawned on Sasuke, "Okay then, there's a guest bathroom downstairs in the kitchen, weird I know, but convenient. You should be able to find everything."

"Okay, I'll be back in about forty-five minutes." With that, Gaara left the study.

"Guess he really has to go." said Naruto with a snicker.

"Hmm...Guess we'll have to find a way to pass the time until he gets back." Sasuke said with a mischievous smirk.

Gaara didn't actually have to use the bathroom. No, he had another agenda. And it had to do with the man lying on the couch downstairs in the expansive living room. He intended to find out why Itachi stalked him. He ignored the nagging in the back of his head that told him that he was concerned about the older Uchiha's health. He told himself that he was only interested with Itachi's reason for following him.

Gaara slowly descended the stairs that lead into the living room. He looked over at the couch that sat before a Plasma TV. The room was dark except for the TV that illuminated the large room. Gaara could barely make out a form lying on the sofa. Knowing the form was Itachi, Gaara quietly made his way towards the relaxed Uchiha. Gaara stood behind the couch gazing down upon Itachi.

"He's asleep," The small redhead muttered.

Gaara leaned over the back of the couch, bringing himself closer to Itachi. His face not even a foot above the Uchiha's, he lightly ran his fingers through the man's hair, brushing it way from his sleeping face. Caught up in what he was doing he moved his finger tips along the pale skin of Itachi's left cheek. As he slowly brushed them over the older Uchiha's lips he broke from the trance that seemed to have come over him and sharply pulled his hand away, not moving from his position over Itachi's face. The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes, still glazed over with sleep, then focusing on the red haired teen above him. His eyes widened before he sucked in a quick breath and fell off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table a small distance away.

Itachi sat up from the place where he'd landed on the floor between the coffee table and the sofa, placing his hand over the bump on the side of his head where it had made contact with the corner of the table. He hissed at the pain, bringing his hand away from the goose egg to his face as he looked to see if there was any blood. Sure enough, little specs of blood covered his finger tips. As he sat on the floor regaining his bearings, Gaara knelt next to him and began to examine the wound. Itachi froze and gritted his teeth from the pain Gaara's nimble fingers caused as he examined the small gash on the side of the Uchiha's head.

"You're bleeding; do you have a first-aid kit?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Yeah, in the kitchen above the sink." Itachi answered stiffly.

Gaara retrieved the first-aid kit and began to clean Itachi's wound. When he was done he asked where the peroxide was and retrieved it from the kitchen bathroom. Being as the gash wasn't that serious, Gaara knew it was safe to use.

Gaara applied the peroxide while Itachi sat still; clenching his teeth from pain, while secretly enjoying every moment.

"Finished." Gaara announced and put his left hand to Itachi's forehead to see if he was still warm. Itachi blushed furiously causing Gaara to think he had a fever. "You're quite warm, and your face is flushed, you should be resting." Gaara went back to the kitchen to retrieve the cold medication he'd seen in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Gaara read the back of the bottle for dosage, noting that it said that it was a brand that would put the Uchiha to sleep. The redhead decided that would be good because he would be able sleep off his fever.

Gaara returned to the living room, to Itachi, who was still sitting on the floor. He knelt down next to the Uchiha. Gaara poured the correct dosage into the plastic cup that came with the medicine and put it to Itachi's lips indicating for him to drink it.

Itachi realised that Gaara really thought he was sick, but shrugged it off. Anything that would keep the small redhead near him longer was fine with him.

"You should rest. Where's your room?" asked Gaara completely forgetting why he'd originally approached Itachi.

Itachi pointed up the stairs, stuttering, "Up there, two doors on the left,"

Gaara stood extending his hand to Itachi, who complied with haste. Gaara not letting go of Itachi's hand lest he protest, he took Itachi up to his room; not knowing that Itachi didn't mind at all.

After they got to Itachi's room, Gaara said he should change into something more comfortable. The red haired teen knew that the Uchiha would probably be in bed the rest of the night due to the meds he had given him. Gaara turned away to give Itachi some privacy as he changed.

Itachi went to his dresser and opened a drawer. He closed his eyes, leaning against the dresser. He suddenly felt very heavy, the medication was kicking in. He'd always had a low tolerance to drugs, and they never took that long to take effect. Gaara hearing the absence of movement from the Uchiha turned around to see if he was done. Noticing Itachi just standing there, leaning against the dresser with his eyes clenched shut and taking deep breaths, he knew the medication had set in. And from what Gaara could tell, Itachi wasn't taking it well.

Moving over to the Uchiha as he began to slump against the dresser, catching him before he fell to the floor, Gaara lead Itachi over to the bed centred in the large room.

Sitting the Uchiha down on the edge of the bed, Gaara slowly began to rid Itachi of his clothes, all the while ignoring the nagging yet again in his head about the situation. As he proceeded to the lower half of the Uchiha and to his boxers, Itachi stopped him.

"You need to get out of these clothes, they're germ infested. You want to get better don't you? Don't be afraid of me seeing you naked, nothing I haven't seen before."

Gaara tried to continue and Itachi stopped him again. It wasn't that he was afraid to let Gaara see him, it was what was hiding underneath the boxers that he was worried about. Cold medication or not didn't stop the Uchiha's body from reacting to Gaara, especially since he was undressing him.

Seeing as he was getting nowhere, and knowing why Itachi was fighting him, which Gaara figured was caused from the medication, making Itachi more sensitive to touch, he said, "I won't look, where do you keep your under garments?"

Relieved somewhat, Itachi pointed at the dresser, "Over there, top drawer," Itachi said rather sluggishly, thick with fatigue.

Leaving Itachi where he sat, Gaara went over to the dresser picking out a pair of clean boxers, draw-string pants, and a button-up cotton shirt. He went back to Itachi and continued changing his clothes.

Keeping his eyes on Itachi's, Gaara removed the Uchiha's boxers and put on the clean pair. He helped Itachi put on the draw-string pants, and began buttoning his shirt.

When Gaara finished redressing Itachi, he pulled back the covers on the bed and helped the man into bed.

As Gaara leaned down giving Itachi a motherly kiss on the forehead, the Uchiha said, "I really, really like you," falling asleep.

Gaara blinked, frozen in place, over the now sleeping man. He liked him? What did that mean? Dismissing it, Gaara slowly crept to the door leading out of the room. Looking back at Itachi once more, he turned off the light and shut the door.

Remembering his original task, Gaara retrieved more snacks, and headed back to the study.

Gaara opened the study door to an interesting scene. Sasuke was on top of a shirtless Naruto, kissing him passionately. Sasuke had unbuttoned Naruto's pants and had his right hand inside Naruto's boxers.

Not fazed by the two lovers in front of him, Gaara stood in the doorway a little longer before he coughed lightly getting their attention.

Sasuke and Naruto froze staring at Gaara, and then practically flew off each other. They sat on the floor breathing fast, while looking up at Gaara in shock.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence, "Uh, erm, I, we were, um..." he tried desperately, still catching his breath.

Naruto put his discarded shirt back on and buttoned his pants, also trying to speak and failing miserably.

Gaara sensed what he believed to be the same fear and nerves that he'd felt from Itachi earlier coming from the panic stricken boys before him.

Why were they so scared? It wasn't like Gaara was about to kick their asses for catching them "playing" with each other.

All Gaara wanted to know was, "Am I really _that_ scary?"

"Yes," Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

Okay, _that_ answered that question, Gaara had only one more that was nagging him, but decided to save it for later and went back to studying with Sasuke and Naruto who had regained composure.

**End chapter 2**

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, please enjoy!**

**Revised 04/04/2011: used to be chapter 5 but I combined the first three chapters.**

**WARNING:** This is an ItaGaa fanfic w/ SasuNaru, if you are homophobic do not read.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this story.

In this story Itachi is 23, Gaara's 16, and Sasuke and Naruto are both 17.

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed and Gaara still didn't know what Itachi's words meant. Itachi hadn't brought it up, so Gaara didn't say anything.

Gaara had too much pride to tell Sasuke and Naruto what happened or ask the definition of Itachi's words. He'd decided to figure it out himself, but that had proved fruitless, since he couldn't find the answers to something he couldn't begin to comprehend. Gaara had come to the conclusion to completely drop the subject from his mind, and thought he had until this morning.

Gaara was flat on his back naked, head thrown back, body arched in ecstasy as a beautiful black haired, red eyed man brought him to climax with his mouth. As Gaara came, he opened his eyes to see his brother Kankuro standing at the side of his bed fighting not to laugh. "What's so funny?' thought Gaara as he brought his hands to his stomach, which was sticky and wet. Before he could bring his hands up to see what was on him, Kankuro had his cell phone in Gaara's face. He started to move the phone out of his face when he heard his own voice loudly moaning Itachi's name. He quickly grabbed the phone from Kankuro and played the video again. His eyes widened as he saw his body mimicking his dream, heard his own voice calling Itachi's name and saw just what that sticky liquid was on his lower abdomen. In horror, he went to delete the video but Kankuro was faster and swiped the phone from Gaara before he could.

Gaara heard a muffled sigh coming from the doorway to which he looked over and saw his older sister Temari standing there with a frozen expression of shock on her face. Apparently, she'd seen the whole thing as well. It didn't help that he slept in the nude with only one sheet that was on the floor at the end of the bed. He couldn't help that he was a hot sleeper.

Regaining his own senses, Gaara bolted off of his bed and into the bathroom where he made record time in the shower. Then quickly got dressed in a black tight shirt that slightly showed his midriff, and red baggy cargo pants that revealed the tan seam of his boxers, and sped out of his house to meet Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi (who on the way to Konoha High, Gaara couldn't bring himself to make eye-contact with).

Gaara was in the same class he had been in two weeks ago when he had seen the older Uchiha out the window, standing down by the tree with the swing, staring up at him. Brushing off the memory and the one of this morning, he continued to work on class work that Iruka-sensei had assigned to the class. Gaara had gotten halfway through it when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He silently brought it out, flipping it open. His phone read: NEW MESSAGE, across the screen. Knowing what it was, Gaara clicked 'cancel' and the message disappeared.

Kankuro had been sending Gaara the video from this morning all day. He was only thankful that his older brother hadn't sent it to the whole school. Kankuro had thought of that of course, but he thought it would be more fun to torture his little brother privately, which made it worse.

From his brother's taunting, Gaara's mind had been elsewhere throughout school. What frustrated Gaara most was that he had never dreamt anything like that before. He knew it was normal for boys during puberty to experience "wet dreams", but he never had until today. He had never even had a crush or felt lust at all. Gaara was completely confused and his mind was reeling. What did it all mean? Why had he dreamt of Itachi in that way? What had Itachi meant when he had said he liked him?

Gaara put both his hands on either side of his head, clenched he eyes shut, and gritted his teeth, trying to squeeze the thoughts out of his mind.

By the time lunch came, Gaara had decided to swallow his pride and talk to Sasuke and Naruto about his problem.

Gaara couldn't talk to them at lunch however, because Itachi was there; the older Uchiha now hung out with the three boys regularly since Gaara had befriended Sasuke and Naruto. He no longer followed Gaara around since he was at his home every day. Gaara and Itachi had also formed a sort of relationship because Gaara constantly mistook Itachi's behaviour for being ill.

And for the past two weeks since the first time Gaara had tended to the older Uchiha, he had regularly gone down stairs to check on Itachi and make him drink cold medication. Itachi never protested though because he liked the attention from Gaara, and if the red haired boy wasn't interested, at least he could still be near him.

Gaara heaved a mental sigh and decided to talk to Sasuke and Naruto after school.

**Chapter 3 End**

**TBC**

I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, hope you like this chappy. Please read and enjoy! XD**

**Revised 04/04/2011**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this story.

In this story Itachi is 23, Gaara's 16, and Sasuke and Naruto are both 17.

**Chapter 4**

"Gaara. Hey, Gaara! You in there?" Naruto inquired, waving a hand in front of the red head's face.

Gaara looked up, "Hmm, did you say something, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I did. Hey, Gaara? Is something wrong? I mean, you haven't said or done anything in the past hour," Naruto answered with worry in his eyes.

"Hn? Oh. No, I fine," Gaara replied looking up again, his eyes glazed over, and his mind elsewhere.

Gaara had planned to talk to Sasuke and Naruto after school, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't know where to begin. Did he tell them Itachi's words first, and ask their meaning? Or show them the video on his phone and ask about that? Would they laugh at him or...?

His thoughts were cut short by Sasuke, "Gaara, its obvious something's bugging you, mind telling us what it is?"

"Huh? Uh, not really. It's not important."

"Apparently, it is, or you wouldn't be thinking about it," Sasuke stated, getting concerned for the little guy as well.

"Yeah, Gaara. Sasu-kun's right. If it weren't important, you wouldn't be bothered by it. Come on, you can tell us. You'll feel better after you've talked about it!" Naruto chimed in, turning puppy dog eyes on him.

Gaara hesitated a moment, "O-okay. Uh, Itachi said he liked me," he confessed, every word getting quieter.

Sasuke and Naruto sat there across from Gaara at a table in the study, gawking.

"I told you he liked him, Sasu-kun!"

"Shut-up, baka. I figured that out the first time he came over."

"So Gaara, when did he tell you?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks, as in the first time you came here? Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto all but cried.

"Calm down, Na-chan, he probably had his reasons," Sasuke said to his love. "So, what happened next? Did you tell him you liked him back?"

Gaara shook his head and deciding it was alright, told them everything that happened that night and the past two weeks, everything, except this morning.

"I don't know if I like him back, honestly, I don't even know what 'to like somone' means," Gaara replied.

"What? You don't know what 'to like someone' means? How can you-MMMF!" Naruto was cut off by his lover's hand over his mouth.

"Don't be rude Naruto," Sasuke instructed, then addressing Gaara, "To like someone, better yet, to love someone, means to care for them, to protect them, to want for their safety. To be there when they need you most; when they're sad, or angry, or just need an ear. Do you understand, Gaara?"

"Yes," Gaara nodded, "Applying what you've said to myself, I'd say that I don't love nor like Itachi."

"How do you know? According to what you've been doing for Itachi for the past two weeks, I'd say you do. Even though you mistook his feelings for you for illness, the fact that you were concerned and took care of him, I would say proves that you _do_ like him," reasoned Sasuke.

"No. You're wrong."

"How am I wrong, Gaara?"

"Lust wasn't included in your definition of love," Gaara practically growled.

"Whoa, don't get angry. What's lust got to do with it? You didn't say anything about lusting for my brother."

"I know. And I don't," Gaara reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open, and after pressing a few keys he handed it to Sasuke. "Press the green button."

Sasuke looked at Gaara dumbfounded. What did his phone have to do with this? Sasuke glanced at the screen of Gaara's cell phone, and noticed what Gaara had selected. A video?

"Go on. Watch the video. Naruto, you watch too."

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke looking at the screen, as the younger Uchiha pressed the select button.

Gaara had chosen the video with sound, so that the boys would get the full effect.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the video, eyes wide. Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Sasu-kun, h-he's got-"

"I know," Sasuke replied blushing.

Gaara smirked, hearing every word. Height meant absolutely nothing.

The two lovers watched the whole video, twice, to Gaara's dismay. The red head was sick of hearing himself screaming the older Uchiha's name.

When they were finished, Sasuke closed Gaara's phone, and handed it back to him.

"So?" Gaara inclined, taking notice to the change in the air inside the study. He knew the two were ready to jump each other. They scooted their chairs closer to the table to hide their excitement. Gaara recognized the glint in their eyes, having caught them in the act of various things the past couple of weeks.

Shaking himself mentally, Sasuke asked, "Has this happened more than once?"

"No, just this morning. I've never had a dream like that before."

Sasuke only nodded. He knew Gaara had never liked anyone before. So, he believed the little guy. But Sasuke had other ideas, "Has what Itachi said to you been on your mind?"

"Yes, but I had finally decided to forget about it when this happened," Gaara then explained everything leading up to the video, even how his brother had been the one to video-tape him.

Sasuke contemplated this, "Hmm. You thought you'd dropped Itachi's confession from your mind, and then had a sex dream. I'd say your subconscious hadn't though. We often dream about things in our subconscious. I believe your sub-mind knew to some extent what 'to like someone' meant. I'd also say that your inability to speak to or look at Itachi today amplifies the probability that you harbour feelings for him that you aren't aware of."

"How can you sum that up with that information? I'd say my dream says I SUBCONSCIOUSELY want your brother's body, and that's it."

"No, it doesn't. When you're around my brother, do you think about pouncing him, are you thinking about getting into his knickers? From what you've told us, I'd say the answer is no. All you're thinking about is taking care of him. If you were only lusting after Itachi, don't you think that you would have taken advantage of him all those times you've had him naked in the past few weeks? I think you need to figure out what it is you want from him yourself, because I obviously am not getting through to you," Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke, don't you think that you're being a bit mean?"

"No, I don't Naruto. Gaara obviously isn't going to listen to us. So, he might as well figure it out himself."

"But Sasu-kun!" Naruto cried.

"No, Naruto. Sasuke's right. I need to figure this out myself," Gaara informed the blond, leaving the study.

**Chapter 4 End**

**TBC**

I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave a review.Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like chapter 5. Please read and enjoy. **

**Revised 04/04/11**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this story.

In this story Itachi is 23, Gaara's 16, and Sasuke and Naruto are both 17.

**Chapter 5**

Itachi was sitting at the far end of the couch, opposite the stairwell, channel surfing. He didn't notice the small man standing to his left, nearly eyelevel, peering down at him, until he heard a low, quiet voice ask, "Itachi, may I speak to you about something?"

Itachi started at the sound of the familiar voice, almost dropping the remote he held. Looking up slightly, the older man realized who the voice belonged to; Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara had known of only one thing, one person that could help him now; that person was Uchiha Itachi. Who was after all, the epicentre of everything that had been plaguing Gaara recently. And instead of dancing around the problem any longer, he'd decided to confront it-_him_, directly.

Judging from the expression on Gaara's face, whatever he needed to talk about was serious. Itachi panicked, worried that Gaara had realised that he hadn't been sick these past few weeks, and was pissed. That is, until the older man noticed a hint of pleading in the red head's green eyes.

Never taking his eyes away Gaara, Itachi turned off the TV, and patted the seat next to him, "Have a seat, Gaara." After Gaara did so, Itachi continued, "Now, tell me. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Gaara sat stiffly, not sure where to begin, and then decided starting from the beginning would be best. "The first time I came here, you told me that you liked me, and I didn't know what that meant. I was confused, but I didn't say anything because you never brought it up. But now that I think about it, you have a low tolerance for medication and probably don't remember telling me." From the look on Itachi's face Gaara knew that to be true. "Itachi, do you have feelings for me?"

After a long silence, Itachi sighed heavily and replied, "Yes, I really like you, I think I'm falling for you. And you're right, I don't remember telling you, and I'm sorry for deceiving you; I should have told you that I wasn't ill." Itachi exhaled, slightly pink from the embarrassment he felt, along with thoughts that Gaara would likely never trust him now, nor ever reciprocate his feelings.

Gaara saw the sadness in Itachi's eyes, but didn't understand why he would be sad for not telling him the truth. Gaara thought about asking the older man, but had something else he wanted answered, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't ill? Why did you take medication that you apparently don't have a tolerance for?"

Taking in Gaara's questions, Itachi chose to answer honestly, "I didn't tell you because truthfully, I didn't care whether you thought I was sick or not, as long as you were near and lavishing me with your attention. I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't have reason a to come around me anymore, and I was rather enjoying all the attention you gave me, personally." At that Itachi became bright red, recalling Gaara's hands on him as he removed his "germ-infested" garments. Becoming aroused from the mere memory, the older Uchiha chided himself. This not being the time for such thoughts, he returned his attention to Gaara, waiting for his reply.

Gaara didn't know how to reply. So, all he said was, "I see." This conversation was getting them nowhere, except giving Itachi a reason to throw himself a pity party; so Gaara returned to his original reason for approaching the older Uchiha. "This wasn't why I wanted to talk to you. Though, it's good to know the truth and how you feel about me," hesitating before continuing, "I came out here to talk about my feelings for _you_. I don't think that I have romantic feelings for you, but Sasuke and Naruto say I do. Sasuke explained to me what love is and said that's why I've been concerned for you and have taken care of you the past two weeks. But…I don't…I mean…with this morning…I think I'm only lusting for you…" At that Itachi's eyes widened. "But Sasuke said I would have already taken advantage of you when, when…" Gaara trailed off, not sure how to explain.

Having a hard time understanding Gaara, what with him pausing, and speaking so rapidly, Itachi asked, "What do Sasuke and Naruto have to do with this? And what do you mean; you might like me or love me? Yet you think its lust? Gaara did you just have some sort of conversation with my brother and his boyfriend?" Itachi had too many questions and was too confused from the choppy explanation Gaara had given, so he figured asking a direct question was most logical.

"Yes, before I came down here. I told Sasuke and Naruto what you told me and that I didn't know what liking someone meant, and Sasuke explained love to me but I-"

Itachi cut him off, "Gaara explain everything that's happened since I told you I liked you and the conversation that went on upstairs before you came down here. Don't leave anything out."

Gaara inhaled deeply and told Itachi everything, retelling what Sasuke had told him. Explaining exactly what Sasuke had said love was, only excluding the events of this morning, not wanting to get into _that_ with the man said dream had been about.

Itachi hummed, thinking over what Gaara had told him. He had a feeling the little guy had left something out, but that could wait. The older Uchiha went over Sasuke's definition of love, "' to love someone, means to care for them, to protect them, to want for their safety. To be there when they need you most; when they're sad, or angry, or just need an ear.'" Courtesy of Gaara's photographic memory.

There was only one thing Itachi thought should be added to Sasuke's definition of love, that would actually help Gaara to know whether or not he had any feelings for the older Uchiha. What Itachi didn't understand was what caused Gaara to believe he lusted after him; Sasuke's definition wouldn't bring someone to _that_ conclusion. So he decided to ask.

"Why do you think you're only lusting for me? None of what you've told me so far would lead me to believe that. What aren't you telling me, Gaara?"

Gaara started to become slightly panicked. 'How am I supposed to explain? What am I suppose to say? Hey Itachi, I had a dream you were snogging my nethers, and every time I think about it, I become aroused. Yeah, right.' Gaara grimaced when he realized what he'd thought. 'Wait, I did not just think that. Dammit, but it's true. And that dream's not the first time I've been turned on by him either. I mean, that nagging feeling I always got while undressing and redressing him. Apparently, _my_ body wants _his_ body. And Itachi wonders why I think I'm only lusting for him? Grrr, how the hell am I supposed to explain this? What would he think if he knew? Wait a second, Gaara. Why are you panicking? You don't panic. You don't get excited. Have I completely lost it? Hell no. And I'm not a chicken either. Might as well get this over with and just show the man the video.' Even while panicking Gaara's voice hadn't risen an octave, it had stayed its usual quiet rumble the entire time he'd been thinking.

Itachi had watched as Gaara's eyes glazed over and a brooding expression took over his features. It appeared as if Gaara was battling with something inside of his head.

Itachi waited patiently for about two minutes until Gaara came out of his deep thoughts. The older man watched as the little guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, and began to press a series of buttons. Why'd he bring out his cell phone? Itachi thought, jumping when Gaara handed him the phone.

Itachi wondered the same thing Sasuke had earlier, 'a video?'

"Press select," Gaara ordered, bringing Itachi away from his thoughts.

The Uchiha did and instantly became a dark shade of red, when the Gaara in the phone began moaning his name.

Gaara again had chosen the video with sound, figuring that the older man might as well know he was dreaming about him.

Itachi watched as Gaara came on his lower abdomen as the video ended. The older Uchiha wondered what he had been doing to the little guy in his dream to put the expression of pure pleasure on the usually stoic Gaara's face. Must have been something good the way the little guy had moaned his name as he climaxed.

Gaara watched as Itachi's eyes glazed over with lust. He knew the older man was fantasizing about him. Gaara amusingly smirked at the Uchiha.

Itachi forced himself out of his kinky thoughts about Gaara, and brought himself back to the reason the small red head had shown him the video.

Handing Gaara's cell back to him, Itachi pondered, 'He thinks he's in lust with me, but from what I gather from that video, that isn't the case. Wow, he's endowed! Mind out of the gutter Itachi! Okay, from what I gather I was the one doing things to Gaara, not him doing things to me. And what was it that Gaara told Sasuke about his past crushes? Oh, that he'd never had one.'

"Gaara, you told Sasuke and Naruto that you'd never had a crush before, correct?" At Gaara's nod, Itachi continued, "And is it safe to assume then, that you've also never had a wet dream before?"

"Yes. I've never liked anyone, I've never masturbated, I've never had any sort of sexual dreams, and I've never been aroused before, either."

Itachi turned slightly pink. "Do I arouse you?"

"Yes."

The Uchiha's blush deepened. "Right now?"

"No."

"When?"

"When I was changing your clothes and when I had that dream."

If it was possible, Itachi's already flushed face, flushed ten shades darker, "I-I take it you showed this video to Sasuke and Naruto?" Gaara nodded. "So, I can assume then that there's more to your conversation with them, than what you've already told me?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure." Gaara told Itachi the rest of his conversation with Sasuke and Naruto, not leaving anything out this time. He told the older Uchiha why the dream most likely had occurred, that his brother had filmed the video, and how Kankuro had sent it to him all day during school.

Itachi listened carefully, absorbing everything Gaara said. When Gaara finished, Itachi asked, "What my little brother told you is true. If you lusted after me, you would have taken advantage of my vulnerable state, yet you didn't. Gaara, what was I doing to you in your dream?"

That question caught Gaara off guard, "What?"

"What was I doing to you in your dream?" Itachi asked again.

"Why do you want to know? That's not important."

"Yes, it is. Answer my question, Gaara." Itachi said sternly.

"No."

"Gaara, I need to know, if I'm to help you. You came to me for a reason. Spill it." The older Uchiha ordered, getting irritated with the red head's stubbornness.

"You were giving me the best blow job of the century and I wanted you to touch me, everywhere." Gaara growled.

Itachi's blush had subsided, but now it was back, and in full force. "U-uh," Itachi paused, making sure his brain stayed where it belonged. Gaara's description was what Itachi had been hoping to hear, and had come to the conclusion that it had strengthened his earlier resolve.

"Gaara, did you hear what you just said? Sure, you could infer that you're lusting for me, but that was how you felt during the dream. Another thing, there wasn't sex involved, not intercourse anyway. You weren't on top of me, I was on you. You aren't lusting after my body. Gaara, do you lust for my touch now?"

Gaara thought about it. No, he was definitely sure he wasn't lusting for Itachi right now, nor was he aroused. He shook his head, no.

"Are you sure? How about now? Do you want me to continue touching you?" Itachi moved himself so that his lips were barely ghosting Gaara's, a mere breath away, while he trailed his an index finger down the middle of the red head's chest, and brushed it along Gaara's inner thigh.

Gaara froze, before backing away from Itachi, crawling backwards to the opposite end of the couch.

Itachi followed him catlike on all fours, slowly making his way in between Gaara's legs, his hands on either side of the little guy, his palms resting face down on the couch.

The red head sat completely motionless, unsure of what to do, what Itachi would do.

"Gaara, isn't _this_ what you're lusting for?" Itachi asked seductively, while he ran his middle finger along Gaara's exposed skin above his tan boxers. "My touch?" the Uchiha whispered in Gaara's ear, licking the skin below the lobe.

Gaara wasn't sure if that's what he wanted or not. His body was sending him mixed signals, along with his brain, and his heart. Was he aroused? No, he didn't think so. Wait, maybe a little. The little guy had his answer.

"No, this isn't what I want." Itachi moved to look Gaara in the eyes. "I don't think that its lust anymore." After all, if it was, he would want Itachi to continue. "Can you please move now?"

Without saying a word, Itachi moved as did Gaara, so that they were sitting side by side; Itachi turned minutely to face the red head.

After an awkward silence, Itachi spoke first, "I'm sorry, I was only-"

"-testing me." Gaara finished.

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyes. While your actions may have not betrayed you, your eyes did. There was doubt and…and guilt or hurt in them. I think. Why were you feeling those things?"

"I felt like I was violating your personal space and you. I only wanted to touch you with your permission, but I had to test you, no prove to you, that you weren't in lust with me. But I do believe that your feelings for me, delve deeper and I think I can prove that one, without touching you, of course." Itachi replied, sending Gaara a reassuring smile.

"I agree now, that I'm not lusting for you, but what makes you think you can prove that I like you?"

"Hmm…" Itachi thought for a minute. "Remember what Sasuke said love is?" Gaara nodded. "Well, there's one thing he left out."

"Which was…?"

"How do I explain? Ah, yes. When you're away from the one you love, you feel loneliness. You want them back by your side. But if that loved one leaves you or dies, it's as if your world has ended, like the other half of you is missing, and you feel incredible pain.

"Gaara, if I were to all of the suddenly disappear from this world, how would you feel? How would you feel if I just disappeared from your life forever?"

Gaara closed his eyes and tried to imagine how he'd feel if Itachi weren't there anymore. Opening his eyes to stare at the coffee table in front of him, Gaara thought, 'How would I feel if Itachi weren't in my life anymore? If he were to just disappear from existence, altogether?' Gaara took a horrified quick breath in, white replacing his vision.

**Chapter 5 end**

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! This chapter took forever! But I'm glad it's finished. Now y'all can read it. Enjoy. XD

**Revised: 04/04/2011**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto or its character, but I do own this story.

**RATING: M for LV**

**Chapter 6**

"It's all my fault, my fault. All my fault…"

"What's your fault? Gaara, what's wrong? I don't understand! Gaara answer me! Oh god, Gaara…" Itachi cried, tears raining down his pale face.

Gaara was curled into himself, tears also streaming down his cheeks, while rocking himself back and forth.

"Gaara, please tell me what's wrong! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to help you? Tell me how to help you! Tell me what to do." Itachi whispered the last, pulling Gaara to him, wrapping his arms around the small teen, rocking him from side to side.

Itachi began whispering quietly to Gaara, telling him it'd be alright, wishing there was something that he could do.

Gaara's state hadn't changed much since Itachi had embraced him. His eyes were wide and glazed with silent tears staining his small porcelain cheeks, his knees held tight to his small frame, though somewhat relaxed against Itachi, and still mumbling, only quieter.

Itachi tightened his hold on Gaara, putting face in red hair, breathing in the little guy's scent, and lightly kissing the top of his head.

'What should I do? I need to do _something_!' I could go get Sasuke and Naruto. Maybe they could help. But I can't leave Gaara here alone. What am I going to do?'

Itachi unconsciously hugged Gaara tighter, and then loosened his embrace, glancing down at the little guy. The Uchiha noticed that in one the hands Gaara had wrapped around his knees, he still held his cell phone. His cell phone…

Itachi carefully extricated the phone from the death grip Gaara had on it. He flipped the phone open, hurriedly wiping his tears away with the back of his hand; his right arm still holding Gaara tightly to his chest.

Knowing that Sasuke would have his cell phone with him in the study, Itachi dialled his cell, while mentally trying to calm himself.

Sasuke answered almost instantly, having actually been working on his homework with Naruto, wondering why Gaara was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke," Itachi hoarsely whispered.

"Itachi? Why are you using Gaara's phone? If you need something, drag your lazy ass up here."

"Sasuke, its Gaara. There's something wrong with him. I-I don't know what to do." Itachi lost it then.

Was his Aniki, crying? Sasuke wondered.

"Nii-san, what's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't k-know, h-he's-" Itachi began to sob, hic, and hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Ita-nii-san, take slow deep breaths, I'll be right down, where are you?" Sasuke spoke soothingly, trying to calm his distraught brother's mind.

"The living room." Itachi stuttered.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of a man that wasn't even a shadow of the man they knew as, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke stood frozen. He hadn't seen Itachi this distraught since he was twelve, since _that_ had been going on.

Itachi was clutching Gaara to him, pale and sobbing hysterically, while gently rocking the little red head from left to right, looking at him expectantly, silently begging for his help.

Sasuke almost broke down then. He was used to Itachi being cold and mean, yet caring and strong. He'd also grown accustomed to Itachi's recent behaviour, which had everything to do with Gaara.

Then he saw the little guy, curled up against Itachi, mumbling strange things. It seemed to Sasuke that Gaara's state of mind was anything but normal; he didn't seem to be aware of the three of them.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, squeezing it, trying to reassure him, while he was also silently freaking out. But he wouldn't let his Sasu-kun know that. He knew that he had to be the strong one this time, since Sasuke obviously wasn't at the moment.

Sasuke was slightly empowered by Naruto's show of strength, and returned his focus to why his Nii-san was in a state of panic.

"Itachi, what happened? What's wrong with Gaara?"

"I-I don't know." Itachi sobbed, trying to catch his breath. "H-he was fine a-and then, and then-" Itachi sobbed hard into Gaara's red hair. "S-Sasuke, I-I don't k-know that to d-do. P-please, h-help!" Itachi hiccupped and sobbed.

Sasuke felt his heart wrench and unconsciously stepped closer to Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I think the best thing to do would be to go inform Gaara's family. Naruto and I will go to Gaara's house. You stay here with Gaara. We'll be back soon." Sasuke gave his brother a reassuring smile and left for Gaara's with Naruto.

Itachi hugged Gaara to him. "I-it will b-be okay. T-they've gone f-for help. E-everything's going to be alright." He wasn't sure who he was really trying to console, Gaara or himself.

* * *

Immediately after calmly shutting the door behind them, Sasuke, having not wanted to stress out Itachi even more, had waited until outside the mansion before taking off at a near sprint towards Gaara's, dragging Naruto with him since he still held his hand.

"Sasu-kun, I'm worried. I think the last time I saw Itachi like that was when-"

"I know Naruto." Sasuke interrupted as they continued running towards Gaara's house.

"I'm really worried for Gaara too. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. That's the first time I've seen him like that. We've got to hope that Gaara's family will know what's wrong."

Naruto nodded in agreement as they approached Gaara's home.

At the front door Sasuke and Naruto hunched forward, putting their hands on their knees as they fought for air, having run the whole way.

Sasuke reached forward and knocked, waited, then knocked again.

Hushed voices could be heard inside.

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a minute." A man's voice said.

"Just ignore it, Kuro-chan, I'm sure whoever it is will go away." A seductive woman's voice pleaded.

"Can't, could be Gaara, probably forgot his key, and don't call me that." The man, Sasuke and Naruto now recognized as Gaara's older brother Kankuro, replied irritably.

Shuffling was heard and then a very annoyed, dishevelled, shirtless Kankuro opened the door. His short dirty-blond hair stuck every which way and his face was without its usual purple makeup. The only piece of clothing on him was a baggy unbuttoned pair of jeans that revealed to everyone that his hair was natural.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto's side lightly to cease his wondering eyes.

Kankuro smiled a knowing smile at Naruto, to which Sasuke put a territorial arm around his waist, pulling him close. Kankuro smiled wider knowing he'd gotten under Sasuke's skin.

Kankuro leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms, face becoming serious. "So, what brings you here? You do realize you're interrupting, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Interrupting what? You're easy piece of ass for the night?"

"Yes, and you're delaying it. What do you want? Isn't Gaara-chan supposed to be studying with you?"

"For your information, we're here about Gaara, so if you'll get your parents, the quicker we'll be out of your hair and you can get back to _shagging_." Sasuke all but yelled.

Kankuro's face quickly turned to one of concern. "Is something wrong with Gaara? Where is he? Is he okay?" He asked panicked, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and giving them a slight shake.

"No. he's not. Now, if you'll kindly remove our hands and get your parents-"

"We don't' have parents. The closest thing to a mother we have is Temari, our older sister, and she's out. Now, would you mind telling me what's going on with Gaara?" Kankuro asked again, removing his hands and folding them once more across his chest.

"What do you mean you don't have parents? Where'd they- ow! Sasuke, what'd you do that for?" Naruto asked, pulling away from Sasuke, rubbing his offended side where he'd received a rather harsh pinch.

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke returned his attention to Kankuro. "Sorry about that, some people don't understand the meaning of sensitivity." Sasuke apologized, shooting a glare at Naruto, who flinched.

"Y-yeah s-sorry! L-l-like he said, I-I don't k-know the meaning of sensitivity." Naruto said, slowly edging away from the irritated Uchiha.

Sasuke groaned, grabbing Naruto's arm, pulling him back to his side. "We don't have time for this." Looking at Kankuro, he said, "We honestly don't know what's wrong with Gaara. When we left him, he was saying weird things, and crying. I don't think he even realised we were there." At Kankuro's alarmed look he added, "He's with Itachi."

Kankuro nodded, "Alright. Now tell me. Do you know what Gaara was saying? And where was he in relation to Itachi?"

"Uh, I only caught bits and pieces. Let's see, he was saying something about it being his fault. I don't know, you'll have to ask Itachi, he was there when it began. We," Sasuke motioned between him and Naruto, "were upstairs studying at the time. What do you mean 'in relation to Itachi'? Do you mean where they both were physically when we left them?" Kankuro nodded.

"You should have seen it! It was the weirdest thing! Itachi was all wrapped around Gaara! And he was crying! It was sooo weird! I haven't seen him like that since he was trying to get custody of Sasuke when we were twelve! He's usually so calm and cold, b-but that's another weird thing, he hasn't been lately, he's been nice, and he hasn't hit on me once!"

"Uh, yeah. Don't take that the wrong way. He was-"

"Wait. Itachi was able to get near him? Touch him even? Tell me. Was Gaara screaming or fighting to get away from Itachi?"

"No. he was just curled up against Nii-san mumbling things quietly. His eyes were glazed over. As I said before, I don't think he knew we were present, let alone aware of Itachi."

"As I suspected. Usually I'm the only person that can come near him when he has an episode. Not even Temari can get close without him freaking out. That means Gaara trusts him." Moving aside he said, "Come in. If what you say is true, then Gaara should be fine until we get there."

"You're awfully calm all of a sudden." Sasuke commented as he and Naruto entered the Sabaku residence.

"Not really." Kankuro said as he shut the door behind them. "When you first said something was wrong with Gaara, I thought he'd been hurt or worse. I never suspected it to be one of his episodes, since they're usually triggered by nightmares. I'm curious to know what triggered this, but since you said you weren't there until after it started, I'll have to wait and ask Itachi." Kankuro paused, turned to the girl on his bed, pointed to the door he'd just shut and said, "Leave."

"But Kuro-chan!"

Kankuro grabbed the girl by the arm pulling her off his bed, shoving her clothes into her arms, pushing her out the door, and slamming it in her face.

"Dumb bitch, I told her not to call me that." Returning his attention to Naruto and Sasuke, "Go ahead and take a seat on Gaara's bed. I need to change and make a phone call, and then we'll leave." When Sasuke and Naruto only stared at Gaara's bed, Kankuro remarked, "So, Gaara-chan showed you. Don't worry, Temari washed the sheets after Gaara ran out this morning." After they sat down Kankuro added, "I hope you don't mind if I change in here." Before either of them could object, Kankuro stripped in front of them and quickly dressed in black cargo pants, purple shirt, with a cat-eared black hoodie over it. Apparently Kankuro really liked the colour purple because that was the colour of boxers he put on. Sasuke noted that just like at the mansion, you didn't have to remove your shoes when entering, when Kankuro completed his outfit with a pair of black converse, and since he hadn't told them to remove theirs when they'd entered.

When Kankuro was done, he left the room saying he was going to make that quick phone call, which gave Sasuke a chance to take in the room around him and Naruto.

What was supposed to be a living room was Gaara and Kankuro's bedroom; the right side Kankuro's, the left Gaara's. Off of the front door to the left, at the end of Gaara's bed was the entrance to a bathroom; at the foot of Gaara's bed stood a little fridge which Sasuke found odd. Opposite the front door was a doorway leading to a kitchen, and the rest of the house, and was where Kankuro had left through to make his phone call.

"Strange layout," stated Sasuke.

"Maybe the house is just small." Naruto guessed.

"It's not. This was the only layout that worked for Gaara." Sasuke and Naruto both started. Kankuro was standing in the entrance leading to the kitchen. "Gaara can't enter the kitchen and since this room has a full bathroom, we figured it was best to put Gaara's and my room in here." Bewilderment filled Sasuke and Naruto's features. "I'll explain everything once we get to your place." Kankuro added, heading for the door. Sasuke and Naruto followed close behind.

* * *

"It's okay Gaara…they'll be back soon…I promise…"

Where the hell were they? Itachi gritted his teeth, his forehead pressed to the top of Gaara's head. His eyes clenched shut, tears still flowing freely.

"Itachi?"

The older Uchiha's head bobbed up. "Sasuke!" his hoarse voice whispered, relieved.

"We brought Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. He claims to know what's wrong with Gaara. He said he'd explain everything." Sasuke informed, indicating towards the hooded man next to him and Naruto.

Itachi had seen Kankuro when he had been following Gaara around, when him, Sasuke, and Naruto met Gaara in the morning to walk to Konoha High together, and at Icharaku Ramen on occasion. Of course, Kankuro had been wearing makeup those times, but it was unmistakable, this was the same man. And if Itachi wasn't mistaken, Kankuro had always glared at him those times as well, though he wasn't now. Now, his vision was trained on Gaara.

"How long has he been like this?" Kankuro asked, removing his eyes from Gaara and locking them with Itachi's.

"Um, probably about forty minutes give or take. Um, I-I did everything I could think of to help him, but nothing worked. Sasuke said you knew how to help him." Itachi swallowed, his eyes filling with hope.

"I do. But first, has he been this 'calm' since the beginning?" Kankuro inquired.

This was considered calm? Itachi's eyes filled with confusion as he looked down at Gaara's state. "What do you mean?"

"Did he fight you at all? Was he louder? Hysterical? Did you have to struggle in order for him to let you hold him?"

"Uh, no. Um, he was a little louder before, but I wouldn't say he was hysterical. He wasn't much different than he is now. I mean, he uh, quieted down a bit when I uh," Itachi indicated to how he was holding Gaara. "He didn't struggle; he just let me hold him. I-I don't think he's aware of me."

Kankuro nodded, moving closer to Itachi, kneeling next to him and stating, "Like I thought. He trusts you."

"G-Gaara trusts me? W-what do you-" Itachi tried to ask, but he was cut off by Kankuro leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"You want me to do what? I-I can't-"

"You can." Kankuro whispered. "And you will."

Itachi shook his head, eyes wide with shock, and breathed, "No!"

"You want to help Gaara, you will."

"B-but how will that help him? I don't understand!"

"Listen, I'll explain everything after you do it." Itachi only stared at Kankuro. "Go on. Do it."

"Fine." Itachi hesitated once more, then leaned close to Gaara, and whispered to him, "I-it's not your fault. It never was, Gaara. It was that sick bastard's fault. He got what he deserved. You understand me? You didn't do anything wrong, Gaara. What happened wasn't your fault!"

Gaara's mantra ceased, his tears stopped flowing, his eyes closed, and he slumped against Itachi.

Before the older Uchiha could begin panicking, Kankuro reassured him that that was what was supposed to happen and that Gaara was only asleep.

Kankuro helped Itachi get comfortable at the end of the couch, and placing the now sleeping Gaara in his lap. Itachi positioned his arms around Gaara to support his weight, which caused the little guy to turn in towards the older Uchiha, nuzzling against his chest, clutching Itachi's shirt with one hand, and ultimately causing the emotionally drained Uchiha to blush.

Kankuro chuckled, taking a seat in a chair Naruto had brought from another room and placed at the end of the coffee table nearest to Itachi and Gaara.

After Sasuke and Naruto had made themselves comfortable on the opposite corner of the couch, Kankuro was finally able to begin the arduous task of finding out what had caused his brother's episode and explaining everything as he had promised he would.

"Okay, first things first, I need to know what caused Gaara's traumatic episode. Itachi, I understand that you were the one with him when it began. Tell me; was he asleep when it started?"

"No. we were talking and then he-"

"What were you talking about?"

Itachi's face flushed, but he retold everything despite his embarrassment. He didn't get far though because as soon as he explained that Gaara had come downstairs after speaking with Sasuke and Naruto, Kankuro interrupted saying it was important for him to know everything, and that he needed to know what was said in the study. So, Sasuke and Naruto explained as best they could all that had been discussed, including the showing of the video, to which Kankuro only smirked. Sasuke said how Gaara had left the study after not hearing what he wanted to hear, deciding to figure out his feelings on his own, which was where Itachi came in.

Itachi retold how Gaara had approached him asking him how he felt about him, in which he replied in the affirmative. The older Uchiha then explained how Gaara had confessed that his real reason for coming to talk to him was to find out if he had feelings for _him_. Itachi explained the rest, including his viewing of the vidwo, to which Kankuro asked if he liked what he saw, and Itachi's answer to that was to sputter and make incoherent noises while his face turned an impossible shade of red. Once composure had been regained, Itachi explained how Gaara again said that his dream meant that he was only lusting for him, and the older Uchiha explained that he had come on to the little guy in order to make him realise that he wasn't in lust with him. When Itachi finally got to how he had added what he'd thought was missing to Sasuke's definition of what love was, and how he'd asked Gaara how he'd feel if he were to just disappear, and that that was when Gaara had begun to act strange, Kankuro asked, "Is that everything?"

"Y-yes." Itachi stuttered.

"So, the last thing you asked before Gaara began having an episode, was how he'd feel if you were gone?"

"Yes."

"I understand. Gaara must have thought you meant suicide. And that's how he thought about your question in his mind; how he'd feel if you committed suicide and were gone forever. Thinking about _that_ must have triggered his PTSD."

"So, I caused Gaara's episode." Itachi stated, as a fresh set of tears sprang forth.

"Not exactly. True, your question was the trigger, but you are not the cause, nor is it your fault. Just as you told Gaara, I will tell you. It was not your fault this happened. It was that bastard's-our father's fault." Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke all stared at Kankuro in complete shock. "Our father severely abused Gaara both psychologically and physically, traumatizing him.

"He didn't harm Temari or myself. We were given nothing but love and affection, but Gaara wasn't. He was hated by our father. He blamed my brother for our mother's death. He-"

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" Itachi inquired.

"I was getting to that. She died giving birth to Gaara. Complications arose during labour, the doctor basically said it was her life or Gaara's and she chose Gaara's. Our mother gave her life to save my brother's. I was too young when she died to remember much about her, but according to Temari who was nine, she was the type of person that was always putting others before herself. That she was kind and caring and that it was in her nature to give her life in order to save another's. Our father didn't see it that way, he blamed Gaara for it. He said he was a selfish little brat that cared about no one but himself and that the proof to that was our mother's death. As he saw it, Gaara was so eager to come into this world that he selfishly murdered our mom to be here. And he told Gaara as much.

"As I said, our father never laid a hand on Temari or I, but Gaara he would beat. He would punch him, cut him, burn him, throw him, pull his hair, and even spit in his face. I did my best to always be there for him and stop father. If I was there father would leave Gaara alone, because he knew I would protect Gaara, and wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. Temari helped too, but for the most part she kept her distance, because unlike me, she was afraid of the old man. As we got older and the beatings escalated, Temari, being around thirteen or fourteen at the time, wasn't around as much. She didn't know how bad our father's abuse had become.

"The school didn't do anything, because they didn't know about the abuse since father always made sure to hurt Gaara where no one would see the bruises when he was dressed. That's another reason why Temari didn't know what was going on. But I was there. I was always there. I made sure of it. I was there to dress Gaara's wounds when he was bruised, cut, and bleeding, when the old man would pull him into his study and lock the door so I couldn't get in to protect him. Yeah, my father got wise quick to make sure he beat Gaara where I couldn't get to him to stop him. Which meant taking Gaara into his study, and locking me out. I was too young and weak to break the door in, and he made sure to get rid of the key so I couldn't unlock the door.

"You're probably wondering why I never got help or why I didn't tell Temari what was happening so she could get help. Well, I'll tell ya. When your father threatens to gut your brother in front of you if you rat, you listen. It's no excuse, but I was a kid afraid his father would kill his brother if he said anything. Of course if I'd have known better, I would have told our uncle, our mother's brother. If he'd have known, he would've been able to stop the abuse.

"The night my father died, I wasn't there to protect Gaara. Even if I couldn't get into my father's study to stop him, at least I could bang on the door, and my father wouldn't be as violent, but if I wasn't there, my father would beat Gaara to the point of almost killing him." Kankuro paused for breath, readying himself for what came next. He glanced at Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto, who'd been silent throughout his recollection, and noticed that their cheeks were stained from tears.

Kankuro took a deep breath and was about to continue, but Sasuke spoke first. "Didn't Gaara fight back? Don't tell me he just lied there and took it."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, don't be an idiot, of course he fought back, why-"

"He didn't actually. You see, Gaara, young as he was, thought that if he was a 'good boy' and did everything father asked, that father would love him and treat him better. So, he took the abuse like a 'good boy'; he didn't even cry, but father would take that as defiance and beat him worse. But Gaara still, never cried, not once. Not until the night of father's death that is.

"Gaara was seven when our father died, making me nine and Temari sixteen. Temari and I were both gone when it happened. Temari had a date and I was at a friend's birthday party. I normally declined birthday invitations, and pretty much any other invitation to someone's house, in order to be there for Gaara. But being Gaara, he wanted me to go. He begged me to go, saying he'd be fine one night without me. So, I went, praying that Gaara would be okay while I was gone.

"When I came home I could hear my brother screaming, and crying. I entered the kitchen to find my brother on the floor covered in blood and hysterical. Temari was already home and was trying to console Gaara. She had him in a tight embrace which Gaara was frantically trying to flee. I called out to Temari, asking what had happened. She said she didn't know. Just that she'd gotten home, heard Gaara, and had ran to the kitchen to see what the problem was. She saw dad on the floor, dead, and Gaara covered in blood, and didn't know if Gaara had killed him or what. That's when I saw father, lying there, blood all around him, a knife by his body, and the gaping wound in his throat. I returned my attention to Gaara, who was still struggling with Temari and asked what was wrong with him. She said that she thought he was in shock and that she was afraid and that she didn't know if the blood on Gaara was his or father's.

"I rushed to Gaara's side removing him from Temari's arms and embracing him. That's when I realized he wasn't just screaming, he was yelling. He was saying over and over that it was his fault and that he was sorry. I started rocking him, shushing him, and telling him that it wasn't his fault. Over and over again I repeated myself, until Gaara calmed.

"We didn't find out until later the trauma Gaara had sustained. As it turned out, the blood covering Gaara was his own. According to the authorities, our father had cut Gaara up pretty badly, before turning the blade on himself, slicing his throat in front of my brother.

"Gaara didn't remember what happened until he went into his first of many traumatic shock episodes. It happened after our uncle was granted custody of us. The doctor had instructed us not to speak about that night until Gaara could remember what had happened. Which didn't take long, because he was desperately trying to recall what had happened the night of father's death. He knew father was dead, but not how. He asked us numerous times, but we had to tell him that the doctor said he'd have to remember on his own, that we couldn't help him. When he finally remembered was after a nightmare of that night. He went into the state he was in the night father died, which we later started calling his 'episodes.' We tried everything to help him, but nothing seemed to work. My uncle was about to call the hospital when Temari suggested I do as I did that night. So, I sat down on Gaara's bed, gathered him in an embrace and told him that it wasn't his fault; it was that bustard's fault, etc., etc. He calmed, and fell asleep. When he woke the next morning, he was very disoriented. We asked if he could remember anything and that's when he told us everything that had happened that night."

_**9 YEARS EARLIER…**_

Gaara was in his room trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He figured if he didn't make any noise, daddy would forget he was there, and not hurt him tonight. That wasn't the case.

"Gaara!"

'Oh no, Daddy sounds angry. I'd better hurry!' Thought Gaara as he ran to where he'd heard his father's voice.

"Yes, Daddy?" Gaara asked polite as he could, entering the kitchen.

His father stood in the middle of the kitchen, knife in hand, rocking on his feet.

'Daddy's been drinking.' Gaara realized as the smell of alcohol hit Gaara, causing him to scrunch up his nose.

"Don't give me that look you little shit!"

"Sorry Daddy. Won't happen again."

"You bet your ass it won't!" His slurred as he swayed back on his heels.

"You know why I hate you so much?"

Gaara stayed quiet, waiting for his father to tell him why, like he always did, but he didn't.

"Answer me you little fuck!"

"Because I killed mommy."

"You're damn straight! If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive!" Gaara's father pointed at him. "You!" He pointed at the floor near him. "Here! Now!"

"Y-yes, Daddy." Gaara scurried to the spot his father had pointed to.

"Do you know what happens to murderers like you?"

Looking at the knife in his father's hand, Gaara answered, "They get punished."

"That's right! Now, take off your shirt!"

Gaara did as told. He knew what was coming. He knew what his daddy planned to do with that knife.

Over the next half hour Gaara's father cut him front and back, while screaming vulgarities at him. Telling Gaara he was worthless and that it was his fault this was happening. Gaara didn't whimper once, nor did he cry.

When his father was finished, and Gaara had put his shirt back on, his father picked him up by his collar, and threw him across the kitchen. Gaara collided with a wall, and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Look at me, you piece of shit!"

Gaara, now on all fours and in pain, looked up at his father.

He held the knife at his own throat, and Gaara could see little trickles of blood running down his neck from the pressure of the knife.

"You see this knife, Gaara? I'm gonna slit my throat with it, you're gonna watch, and remember that it's because of you that your daddy killed himself! Because you took away the only person I ever loved! IT'S! ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" As Gaara's father screamed the last, he ran the blade across his throat. He sputtered, coughed up blood, and dropped the knife, as he fell to the floor, dead. Blood pooling around his head.

"Daddy? Daddy! I'm sorry! Please wake up!" Gaara curled in a ball and began rocking himself, screaming over and over, "It's all my fault! I'm sorry…"

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"We were shocked. We couldn't believe father had done it right in front of Gaara, and even had the audacity to blame him for it. We reassured Gaara that it wasn't his fault and that father's mind was sick. Our uncle said if he could, he'd raise him from the dead and kill him again himself.

"A couple weeks later Temari expressed the wish to have custody of Gaara and me. Our uncle seeing how Temari had matured, willingly got her emancipated and signed custody over to her. He wanted us to move into another house and Temari and I were all for it, but Gaara didn't want to move. He said he'd be fine in our house. So, our uncle took us to our house and had Gaara enter the kitchen where it'd happened. Of course, our uncle had all signs of our father's suicide erased.

"Gaara didn't even make it to the kitchen before the episode happened. As before, I calmed him down. My uncle said that that said it all, we were moving, but when Gaara came to, he said that staying in the house it had happened in could help the episodes go away. Lucky for Gaara, the living room had a full bath, and only left us with the task of buying a little fridge for him so that he wouldn't have to go to the kitchen for food.

"At first, Gaara would wake up every night with nightmares and I'd console him. After a while they died down. They're rare now; he still can't enter the kitchen without having an episode, but very rarely has nightmares anymore. Anyways, I think that's about it." Kankuro concluded, standing up and stretching.

"Though you're probably wondering why I didn't just tell you that our father committed suicide in front of Gaara and left it at that." Kankuro mused.

"Yeah actually, I am." Itachi concurred.

"My uncle, he told me to tell you everything, and when he tells you to do something, you do it without question." Kankuro clarified - even though he knew that once Itachi realised who their uncle was he'd understand - moving to where Itachi sat, and picking Gaara up bridal-style. "Where's your room at, Itachi?"

"Why?"

"Because our Uncle, for whatever reason, also told me to leave Gaara with you tonight."

"O-okay."

When the five of them reached Itachi's room, Kankuro laid Gaara on the older Uchiha's bed and began undressing him.

"W-why are you removing his clothes?" Itachi asked, frantic.

"My brother's a hot sleeper. So, he usually sleeps naked. You saw that in the video I recorded. Don't worry; I'll leave his boxers on. I suggest you strip as well. I highly doubt you actually sleep in pajamas."

"A-alright." Itachi, seeing that he didn't have a say with Kankuro, stripped to his boxers, let his hair out of its usual pony, and waited for his next instructions.

"I want you to lay close to Gaara." Itachi did as told.

The moment he lay next to Gaara, the little guy snuggled up close to Itachi, whose face turned a fierce red.

"Go on. Put your arm around him. I trust you not to try anything." Kankuro smiled. "I've never seen him sleep so peacefully before. I don't think he'll be having any nightmares tonight." Kankuro became serious again. "Okay, when Gaara wakes up you're to ask him what he remembers last, since he's sure to be disorientated. If he wakes up too early, your to have him go back to sleep. I also think you'll have your answer to your question too." Kankuro backed away from Itachi's bed. "Well then, I think I'll take my leave. Oh yeah, my uncle will be here around ten tomorrow morning. Make sure that you and Gaara are up." To make sure they would actually wake up on time, Kankuro set Itachi's alarm clock. Kankuro then informed Naruto and Sasuke that they were to rearrange the living room so that it could fit more guests, said goodnight and went home.

"Why do we have to do what _he_ tells us to do?" Naruto complained.

"Come on, Na-chan," Sasuke said, guiding him out of Itachi's room. "It's probably best that we just do as he says."

"Fine."

Sasuke and Naruto bid Itachi goodnight and wished Gaara well as they left to go complete the task Kankuro had left them with.

When everyone was finally gone, Itachi kissed Gaara softly on top of his head, drew the little guy closer, whispered a goodnight, and fell asleep.

**Chapter 6 end**

**TBC...  
**

* * *

I apologize for the morbid chapter, hopefully chapter 7 will be better. I made Itachi all blubbery though, I can hardly imagine him that way, it was fun but sad to write.

**CHILD/TEEN/ADULT/SPOUSAL ABUSE**: If you're being abused, tell someone. Nobody will blame you for what happened, because the blame falls upon the person that has hurt or is hurting you.

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Did you miss me? Let me rephrase that, did you miss this fic? Many of you thought that I had abandoned this story, but that is not true. I merely got stuck, and then got lazy about working on it. Mainly, I wasn't sure I could out do chapter 6. It is the only chapter I am truly and genuinely happy with, other than maybe chapter 3. This chapter was truly a struggle, but a worthy one. This chapter was rewritten more times than chapter 5 was! I had so many different versions for this chapter and so many different outcomes. I, myself, was surprised with how this chapter ends. NO! Don't go look! No, this is NOT the end of Tamed, there is too much to still write! I only mean that I didn't intend to close the chapter the way that I chose to. I knew of course what would happen, but as many who are writers know, that even the one holding the pen or typing is sometimes not in control with the thing known as the human imagination. Please enjoy this chapter, and let me know if it needs some work!

**Revised: 04/05/2011**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this story.**

**In this story Itachi is 23, Gaara's 16, and Sasuke and Naruto are both 17, Orochimaru is 37, Arashi is 36, Haku is 17, Kankuro is 18, and Zabuza is 39, oh and Temari is 25.**

**Chapter 7**

"Nnngh!" Gaara clutched his head, sitting up. "Ah! My head!"

"Mmph, Gaara? What's wrong?"

"Itachi? Why are - where am I?" The room was completely dark, making it impossible for Gaara to recognise where he was. He only knew that he was _not_ in his room.

"Hold on." Itachi reached behind Gaara, turning on the bedside lamp.

Gaara blinked a few times, looking around the room. "Why am I in your room? And ahngh! Why does my head hurt? The only time I have headaches is when -!" Gaara's eyes went wide, as he backed away from Itachi.

The older man made to stop the redhead but Gaara evaded Itachi's advances, effectively stumbling off of the bed and almost falling to the floor. Gaara grabbed onto the nightstand to regain his balance as he clutched his head with his other hand.

"Gaara, stop!" Itachi made to grab Gaara's arm but the redhead quickly moved out of reach.

The diminutive teen squeezed his eyes shut repeatedly as flash after flash of his father's suicide invaded his mind. Then he slumped to the floor as his father's face morphed into Itachi's.

"Gaara? Gaara! What's wrong?" Itachi made to get off of his bed in order to help the traumatised teen, but Gaara put up his hand to stop him.

The redhead pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes to try and rub the images away.

Finally the smaller teen managed to grind out, "My brother, d-does he know I'm h-"

"-here, yes."

"D-did he t-tell…you-"

"-Everything? Yes."

"Why…did…he…?"

"Your uncle told Kankuro to leave you here. He'll be here in a few hours, actually," Itachi explained, as he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, it was only a couple of hours past midnight.

Itachi was quietly impressed that he had stayed so calm thus far, while on the inside he was panicking, but he knew he had to stay strong for Gaara right now.

"Gaara, are you okay? Should I call-"

"No. I-I'm fine." Gaara slowly tried to stand and then took Itachi's proffered hand.

Once standing, Gaara warily met Itachi's gaze; the small teen winced as another image hit him.

"What do you see, Gaara?"

"M-my father's…face…" Gaara clutched his head as a particularly powerful image hit him. "A-and then you re-replace…him…and…and…"

"Gaara, that's enough. I understand." Itachi finally grasped Gaara's arm and made him sit on the edge of the bed. "You need to rest. If you like, I can sleep somewhere else."

Gaara clenched his eyes shut again and vehemently shook his head, "N-no. My brother told you…everything…?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that I need to-"

"Shh…come here." Gaara let Itachi take him into his arms as he lay back down on the bed.

The two males were now laying much the same as they had the night before when Kankuro had been there. Both were on their sides facing one another, Itachi had his arms wrapped around Gaara who had snuggled up against his chest.

Itachi carded his fingers through Gaara's silky red hair. "Are you going to be okay, now?" Itachi felt the smaller male nod his head. "Gaara, I will never…I'm not going anywhere, understand?"

"Yes," was Gaara's whispered reply.

The older Uchiha softly kissed the top of Gaara's head as he felt the young man finally relax and fall into slumber.

_I'd raise the bastard from the grave and kill him again_ _if it'd help you! _Itachi mentally swore before he too fell back to sleep.

* * *

BEEEP…BEEEP…BEEEP…BEEEP…BEEEP…

Itachi groaned and stretched out his arm and turned off his alarm_._ The older Uchiha went to sit up, but pressure on his chest stopped him. _What the…? _Looking down, Itachi saw what had stopped his progression. Gaara was lying on his chest. He had a lock of Itachi's hair wrapped around his finger, subconsciously twirling it in his sleep, and a leg entwined with one of Itachi's own.

Itachi turned crimson. Gaara's thigh was touching him, _there_! And he could feel Gaara on his hip, not aroused, thankfully.

The older man also noticed that he was not aroused either, just embarrassed, and shocked at waking up with Gaara practically on top of him.

Itachi suddenly remembered that Gaara's uncle was scheduled to be there at ten, which was an hour away.

The older man brought his left hand to the side of Gaara's face, moving the few red strands that had fallen against his forehead; his other arm was otherwise occupied - still wrapped around Gaara. "Gaara." Itachi whispered. "Time to wake up."

"Mmph…'Tachi? What time's it?" Gaara sleepily mumbled, putting a hand on Itachi's chest as leverage to partially sit up so that he was peering down at older man.

Itachi was now wide awake, complete with an awesome blush filling his cheeks. Gaara's thigh had effectively rubbed against his nether region when he had moved. The older man's once flaccid manhood was now fully erect and pressed firmly against the redhead's thigh.

"I-it's n-nine-thirty." Itachi stuttered, hoping that Gaara didn't notice his problem.

"Is something wrong Itachi?" Gaara inquired as he moved his legs that had fallen asleep in their previous position. Gaara looked down between their bodies and then moved off of Itachi. "Sorry, you can use the bathroom now."

If possible, Itachi's face became redder, but he realized that he did have need of the toilet. Itachi hastily leapt from his bed and nearly ran to the adjoining bathroom.

Itachi shut the door behind him and then leaned against it. He took a few deep breaths while he glared down at his traitorous body.

* * *

Gaara heard the shower start, and moved to sit on the edge of the expansive bed; his feet dangling above the floor.

Itachi's face had looked weird. Maybe the man hadn't had to use the bathroom, maybe he was actually...but why would he be embarrassed about that? Or maybe it was just him. Gaara didn't see anything wrong with sex, or why one should be embarrassed about it. Maybe it was all the years of seeing his brother fuck various males and females; rarely bringing the same one home a second time. Gaara couldn't call what his brother did with people sex really, or, he couldn't think of anything else to call sex; his brother had always called it fucking, so he did not know any other terms. He had heard school mates talking about "making love", but he didn't know what that meant. How did one "make love", he had always thought you "fall in-love," not make it.

Gaara looked at his feet, swaying slowly as they dangled above the floor boards. If Itachi had been erect for "those" reasons, did that mean he wanted to fuck Gaara? The redhead was not sure about that, Itachi had looked so humiliated. Gaara's own wet dream had not embarrassed him; he hadn't had any qualms about showing Sasuke and Naruto that video of himself. Itachi he'd been more hesitant about, his dream had been about the older man after all, but Itachi had taken it well, had explained that it wasn't lust. Gaara still hadn't been embarrassed. He had been erect before that, but it had always been a morning thing. Looking down at his body now, the redhead knew that he did not need the bathroom, maybe a little, but he was still hard; the tip, poking out of his boxers. Gaara didn't care if someone saw him like this, and why should he? Itachi apparently _did_ care, but Gaara couldn't fathom why that was. Wasn't it just a normal bodily reaction? He had seen Sasuke and Naruto vigorously touching one another, there had also been that time about a week ago that he had walked in on them fucking in the study. It had been a position for sex he hadn't seen before; Naruto had been bent over the table and Sasuke's eyes had been glazed with pure need as he pounded into the smaller blond. Gaara could not pinpoint it, but there was something different about the way those two fucked that was so different from what his brother did with his conquests.

Gaara's mind tracked back to his brother. He knew that Kankuro had a heart, because anyone else would have posted that video to the entire student body, or worse. However, what Sasuke and Naruto did together was hard to call fucking, because the two loved one another, and no matter how aggressive they were with each other, the love between the two teens was palpable. Kankuro was not in-love with his partners though, that part of his heart was reserved for someone else, so the sex he had was easier to call fucking. This brought Gaara back to Itachi. The man proclaimed to care about him. Gaara was absolutely positive that Itachi was telling the truth. Even though he had been in another part of his consciousness at the time, Gaara had heard and felt Itachi all through his episode. The man's despair had somehow anchored him, even though he had been trapped in the past.

Gaara had no doubt in his mind that Itachi was capable of fucking someone. The man had the reputation to prove it. The redhead had heard the rumours, and how Itachi had suddenly quit his epicedial fucking about a year back. The rumour, which he had heard from his brother, was that Itachi had finally settled for monogamy. Gaara guessed that the relationship must have ended, and not recently, either, if Itachi's behaviour was anything to go by. Or maybe Itachi was just playing with his mind, making him think he cared, knowing full well, that Gaara was naïve where relationships and sex were concerned. The redhead doubted that however; the fact that Itachi cared was in the way he treated Gaara, and how he had reacted to Gaara's traumatic shock induced episode.

The small teen glanced at his erection, again, and wondered what Itachi would do if he saw it when he got out of the bathroom. Would the older man pounce on him right there, and have his way? An image of Itachi entering him from behind registered in Gaara's mind, which the redhead shook off. That didn't sit well with the smaller teen. Itachi on all fours, presenting his rear-end to him, sounded much better, and suddenly flashed in his mind and wouldn't leave. Gaara slightly gasped, and looked down to see that he was now a little damp. The redhead remembered his dream and how he had released on himself, and idly wondered if he would do the same again just by thinking of Itachi in that manner. He then wondered if he was becoming perverse, but shook that notion off, knowing it not to be true.

Gaara tucked himself back into his boxers, and slightly smirked at the tent he had made. Oh well, at least he was "decent" now. The redhead decided to think about these things later and maybe ask Itachi about some of it. The redhead then remembered what Itachi had asked him right before his episode, and thought that maybe he did return the man's feelings, but he wasn't sure. Gaara did know, however, that an erection no matter how rare an occurrence did not mean that he had romantic feelings towards Itachi, but at least he knew he was not in lust, which still had not entirely proven itself.

The redhead's gaze swivelled towards the bedroom door as he heard a commotion on the other side, and went to investigate.

* * *

"Move over, Sasuke, I wanna see too!"

"Shut it, Naruto! Do you want to get us caught?" the raven whispered back.

"Sasuke-teme, you're hogging the peephole! Move over!" the blond forcefully shoved his boyfriend out of the way, making the raven lose balance, and making a thud sound as he fell over.

"Naru-baka, it's a keyhole, not a peephole, now pipe down!"

Sasuke got up and put his head next to Naruto's, so they might try to share the keyhole.

"Sasu-kun, I can't see anything!" Naruto cried in a whisper.

"Neither can I - wait, I can see Gaara's feet. I don't see Nii-san though; he must be in the bathroom or something."

"Let me see, Sasuke."

"Ow! Naruto! Not so-!

Both teens fell forward as the door suddenly opened.

* * *

"Hey Gaara, bathroom's all yours." Itachi announced, towelling at his hair as he re-entered his room. "Gaara?" Itachi advanced towards Gaara - who seemed to be oblivious to his presence.

The little redhead moved aside, giving the older Uchiha full view of Naruto and Sasuke who were sprawled on the floor.

Gaara and Itachi's eyes met briefly and then the older man turned his attention to his little brother and his boyfriend. "Spying on people isn't becoming, little brother. Did Naruto-kun put you up to this? Or has Jiraiya-sensei's perverted ways finally corrupted that puny brain of yours?"

"Neither, Aniki." Sasuke replied as he and Naruto regained their feet. "We were going to loan Gaara some clothes-"

"And you and Naruto-kun thought to accomplish that by listening in?"

"No, we thought-"

"I know what you 'thought,' little brother. I suggest you give Gaara the clothes and get out."

Naruto and Sasuke both heard the threat in Itachi's words and hurriedly gave Gaara the clothes and quickly left; Sasuke parting with a glare at his brother.

Gaara stared emotionlessly at the door as it closed for a few moments before turning to Itachi, his hairless brows furrowing in frustration. "What-?"

"They thought we were having sex." Itachi clarified.

Gaara's eyes widened marginally.

* * *

"Man, what crawled up Itachi's ass? We were just-"

"Na-chan, we _were_ spying on them." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but he didn't have to get all scary about it! They weren't doing anything!"

"Drop it, Naruto"

The sound of the doorbell startled both teens, who quickly gave each other knowing looks.

"I suppose our guest of honour has arrived…" Naruto grumbled. "Why do _we_ have to greet him, he's not here to see us!"

"Because we do, come on idiot." Sasuke grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, practically dragging the blond down the stairs, and into the foyer.

Both teens straightened themselves and patted at the wrinkles in their clothes before Sasuke leant forward and opened the door.

* * *

"You bastard! What the fuck makes you think you're welcome here?"

"Naruto, calm down!"

"No! This bitch, thinks he can just waltz in here-"

"Naruto…"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Shit, Na-chan, you broke his nose!"

"Bastard had it coming."

"What's going on here?"

"Itachi, I see that you have taken good care of my nephew. Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun were just welcoming us."

"Orochimaru-sama." Itachi bowed, formally greeting his guests. "Uzumaki-san."

"Cut the formalities Itachi, you of all people do not have to bow to me."

Itachi merely nodded, a little confused, but not surprised at all. The older man inventoried the scene before him. There was a blond man whom the Itachi knew as Uzumaki Minato, who was leaning against the wall making a bloody mess of the floor. There was Naruto, who was busy trying to clean blood off of his swollen knuckles, and Sasuke who was trying to make sure his boyfriend was all right, while trying to play perfect host to their guests. The oddest thing of all was Orochimaru, who apparently was Gaara's uncle standing as calmly as though nothing had happened. Itachi had had his suspicions that Gaara's uncle would be Orochimaru, the family resemblance was not immediately obvious, but it was there.

"Sasuke, get something for Minato's nose."

"Hai." Sasuke went off to fetch the first aid kit from the kitchen.

"Naruto, come here." Naruto hesitantly approached the overly calm older Uchiha. Itachi took Naruto's right hand in his, examining the swollen knuckles. "Nothing serious, best to put an icepack on it for a bit, and then a cooling pad should do the rest."

Naruto ran off towards the kitchen as quick as he could, Itachi was livid.

* * *

"Shit, he's pissed, I'm so dead, Sasu-kun." Naruto whinged the moment he entered the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have attacked him, Naruto." Sasuke said, holding the first aid kit in one arm, and brushing a few blond hairs from his boyfriend's forehead with the other. "Let me see your hand."

"He sent me in here to get and icepack and cooling pad."

"Not broken, you're lucky. Here." Sasuke, retrieved an icepack from the freezer, a pressed it to Naruto's swollen knuckles. "You need to calm down out there Na-chan. Orochimaru-san's here for Gaara-"

"But he's such a bastard, what gives him the right? He abandoned me! He can't just show up here, after-"

"Shhh…Na-chan." the younger Uchiha soothed, clearing the stray tears from Naruto's face. "Maybe he's here to make-up." Naruto protested, but Sasuke silenced him. "He wouldn't show up here otherwise, Itachi wouldn't allow it. Come on."

"You deserved that Uzumaki-san. Showing up unannounced, I could throw you out…"

Uzumaki Minato left his place against the wall, turning towards the entrance, before Itachi continued, "But, I'm assuming that you are here with good reason, the first sign that you are not, you're out, understood?"

Minato nodded, "Hai."

"Also, I will not be lenient because you are Orochimaru's spouse…" The older man purposefully met Orochimaru's gaze.

The other man nodded his approval, "Shall we?" The snake-like man gestured to the rearranged living room, and led the way. The Uzumaki patriarch followed last, staying as far from Itachi as possible and still clutching his bloody nose.

Naruto and Sasuke had opted to put a couch from a spare room in front of the television and two arm-chairs on either side, so that they made somewhat of an oval with the residing couch. It looked odd, but the effect was the same. It would make conversation much easier; this way everyone could face each other.

The four males took their seats on opposite couches: Gaara on the same couch as Itachi, Minato and Orochimaru on the other. An awkward silence would have fallen but Orochimaru wouldn't allow it. "Gaara-kun, how were the nightmares?"

Itachi thought that was as odd question, he would have thought Orochimaru to ask how Gaara was, but of course, this was Orochimaru.

"I didn't have any, Uncle."

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose in surprise, "None at all? You slept through the night?"

"No, I didn't experience any nightmares, Uncle, but I did wake up with quite a headache once, nothing that bad-"

"He nearly had another attack, Orochimaru." Itachi cut in.

The redhead's glare met Itachi's calm stare. Still looking at Gaara, Itachi clarified to Orochimaru just what had taken place at two in the morning.

Gaara's eyes filled with understanding as not only Itachi's eyes conveyed the fear and worry the older man had felt that morning, but his whole exterior perfectly conveyed the man's earlier alarm.

"Thank you Itachi-san for clarifying. Gaara-kun, please tell me what happened last night with Itachi." It was an order, even though Orochimaru words were delivered gently, Itachi both saw and heard the demand.

Gaara, who had been perched on the edge of the couch the entire time, straightened his back, his features becoming serious, as he readied himself. Naruto and Sasuke entered the room at that precise moment, causing Orochimaru to halt Gaara's verbatim.

Sasuke quietly made his way over to the Uzumaki patriarch, and dutifully began cleaning the man's bloody face; doing the best he knew how to mend the man's broken nose. Naruto stood to the right of Itachi, and fidgeted silently with the icepack that was held to his swollen knuckles, not meeting anyone's eyes; the young blond muttered an apology so quietly that he almost wasn't heard.

"I apologise for my immature and rude behaviour."

"You are forgiven." Orochimaru answered, Minato mutely nodded - Sasuke was holding his head still as he patched him up, and gave the patriarch a look that dared the man to say something stupid; only Minato and Orochimaru saw the silent threat. Itachi knew his brother better than most and saw in his gait the threat that was nonverbally sent to the blond man. Gaara caught the body language too, and was not surprised that his uncle didn't say a word, since from what he had heard Naruto yelling earlier, it sounded as though the young Uzumaki had warrant for his uncouth actions.

Sasuke finished with Minato, then made a quick trip to the kitchen to put everything away, and was back in the living room standing stoically next to his boyfriend, waiting for the silence to be broken.

Itachi did, but what he said shocked Sasuke, though he had guessed this was coming, "Naruto, Sasuke, I want you to go to the sitting room with Minato, don't interrupt me," Itachi commanded, as Naruto had opened his mouth to speak. "I believe he has something to say to you, now go."

Anger filled Naruto's face, turning it a bright pinkish red colour. He hotly whispered, "I'm not going anywhere with him!"

"You will, now." Itachi answered evenly.

"No!" Naruto's voice rose, his fists were balled as though he wanted to strike Itachi in that instant. Naruto turned and looked directly into his father's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard! You abandoned me! You don't give a damn about me! You just left, you lost all rights as my father the day you signed me away to someone else! Where would I be right now if it weren't for Itachi and Sasuke, huh?" Sasuke was now holding Naruto's arms, keeping his boyfriend from possibly pummelling his father to death; the blond was desperately trying to wrench himself from Sasuke's grip to get to his father. "If Itachi hadn't taken me in, hadn't made you sign those papers, I'd be on the streets right now, but do you care? Fuck no! You don't care about me, you only care for yourself, you stupid, selfish, fuck-up!"

Orochimaru cut into Naruto's tirade, "He cares about you very much, he did what he thought was best for you at the time-"

"Shut the fuck up! Do you think for a second that Itachi would have taken me in had I not been involved with Sasuke? No! Why would he?"

"Naruto had you been merely friends with my brother I would have still taken you, had he asked. I would have taken you had you been enemies, because Orochimaru would have been the one to request that I take custody of you. Minato knows how I feel about his decision, and how I feel about him, but had you asked I still would have taken you in, Naruto. Sasuke and I know just as well, what it means to be abandoned by one's parents, as you well know."

Naruto looked away from Itachi's penetrating eyes, muttering a meek, "I know, Itachi."

"I thought I was doing well by you to leave you, my son. I knew what kind of business Orochimaru is involved with, and I did not want to endanger you. I made-"

"Itachi's part of that business, too! Do you think he doesn't put us at risk every day? He's Orochimaru's right hand man, we're in danger every day, but Itachi doesn't abandon me and Sasuke, does he? He demoted himself to consultant, instead of assassin to protect us, but you can't even write a letter!"

"Son, I had-"

"-thought to protect me, I got it."

"Naruto-kun-"

"Don't you start in; we all know how you abandoned your own son! So don't even try to tell me how it is."

Orochimaru was up off of the couch and in front of Naruto so fast the young blond wondered if the angry man had teleported.

"Don't you dare accuse me of something that you cannot begin to understand, boy. Don't you think for a second that I abandoned my son. You think you have all the answers, why don't you ask Zabuza why Haku hasn't received my letters, or why I can't see him. And,-" Orochimaru clutched the front of Naruto's shirt, bringing the blond to his height. "If there is anything at all that pisses me off concerning your father, it is the choices he had made and continues to make by you!" Orochimaru released Naruto abruptly, dropping the blond to the floor. "He's here to try to mend some of his mistakes, and you will hear him out. Got it?" the snake-like man hissed.

Naruto wiped away the stay tears from his face and nodded; Orochimaru could be quite scary when angered.

"Son, I-" Minato began, but Naruto had fled. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and shrugged at the tall blond when he gave him a questioning look.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering as it collided with a hardwood floor filtered through an open door. Angry muttering and shouting was heard. Screaming and growling as the sound of someone's valuables hit the floor, presumably from being flung off of a desk or table. Hard objects breaking and more fragile items shattering as they smashed into walls.

"Naruto!" someone yelled, alarmed and then, "Calm down!" next.

"Oh, you're on his side! Well, fuck you, Sasuke!"

"Of course not, but-" Then a crash as another breakable item smashed against a wall.

Uzumaki Minato carefully entered the sitting room just as Naruto threw a vase at Sasuke, who lithely ducked, the vase hitting the embedded bookcase behind him and breaking into dozens of pieces.

Minato stealthily stepped aside as Naruto swivelled in his direction and threw a letter opener at his head. The Uzumaki patriarch twirled the letter opener between his fingers having caught it as he had dodged. The tall blond smiled faintly. "Not bad, son. I trust Itachi or Sasuke trained you in the art of knife throwing?"

"Whatever." Naruto growled, sounding eerily like Sasuke. "As if you give a damn."

Minato grasped for words to console his son, but failed. A deathly silence followed. Naruto glared at his father when he faltered.

"Son, I—we need to talk. Could you at least hear-"

"No. I'm not going to listen to your stupid excuses anymore!"

"But son-"

"Shut-up! Stop calling me son, my name is Naruto! You were never a father to me; you were never around to be my father. You claim to want to be a part of my life, but excuses about why you left aren't going to work!"

Sasuke, who had been busy crawling around on the floor, cleaning up the mess in the room, hissed as a broken shard of glass sliced into the tip of his index finger. Neither Uzumaki acknowledged this, however. Sasuke put his bloody finger into his mouth and sucked on it a little to stem some of the bleeding, and went about his cleaning again.

Minato was giving Naruto more excuses about his whereabouts years ago, even being as bold as to bring Naruto's deceased mother into the conversation. Sasuke withdrew his finger from his mouth and clenched his fists into the carpet.

"Enough! Both of you!" the raven ordered, "Uzumaki-sama, excuses will not rebuild a relationship, they will only tear them apart. Instead of telling Naruto what he's already aware of; why not ask how he is, what his grades are, his favourite colour-"

"I already know-"

"Don't interrupt. Of course you know what his grades are and a lot of other things too. But you didn't hear it from Naruto, why not ask him? Get to know each other. Enough with these excuses, that's the past, focus on the present. Find out what each of you have been up to. You might as well be strangers. Na-chan, give Uzumaki-sama this chance. You deserve to have what I did not. You have a father who is making an effort to know you – going about it wrong, but he's trying." Sasuke stood up and made his way towards the doorway. "I'm going out to the gardens."

Before Sasuke could leave however, a completely subdued Naruto stopped him, and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you."

After returning the embrace, Sasuke extricated himself, nodding to Naruto and turned to leave again, but Naruto grabbed his boyfriend's injured hand and sucked the bleeding appendage into his hot mouth, licking over the semi-deep cut, the blood flow slowing. Sasuke's eyes glazed over mixed with pain and lust, but Naruto quickly released his hand.

Sasuke understood the gesture. "I'll bandage it first." The raven affirmed and went off somewhere to find a bandage before heading for the gardens.

The young blond turned, facing his father, and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Itachi had risen when the commotion from the sitting room had reached their ears, but then silence ensued. Naruto and Minato had either killed each other or they were finally being civilised – Naruto in particular.

The older Uchiha relaxed back against the couch and sighed. Itachi had always thought that Minato's decision had not been one that Itachi himself would make, but as Sasuke and his parents had abandoned them, Itachi knew that no matter the danger he would not do that to his brother. Minato had been raised by wealthy people growing up which did not account to much except that Itachi knew that Minato had been pampered by his parents, and put in danger when his parents had gotten involved with the Zabuza organisation back when it had been thriving.

Considering, it was obvious why the man had abandoned Naruto, but it was still wrong. Itachi and Sasuke's own parents had left them for entirely selfish reasons, whereas Minato had for his son's safety. However, Itachi still would not and could not forgive the man for his transgressions. If and when he did, it would be entirely on Naruto's part, who had instead of crying, had completely withdrawn when he had first been handed over to Itachi. If Naruto forgave and forgot, then so would he.

The older Uchiha came out of his deep thoughts to Orochimaru and Gaara both watching him patiently.

"Gomen." Itachi apologised.

"The man should not have done as he did. Had he been forthcoming with Naruto, I do believe that things would have been different. I would have either taken him as my son, or given him to you, anyways. Naruto would not have learned of abandonment; he would still have his father. However, as that is not the case, we can only hope that Naruto will accept Minato's offer of reconciliation."

"He will. It may be in Uzumaki-san to abandon someone, but not Naruto. It's not who he is, but rest assured, should Uzumaki-san insult Sasuke or I, or harm us at all, Naruto will not open his ever growing heart to him."

"Good. I would not ask for anything less."

Itachi suddenly sat up straight, looking directly at Orochimaru. "Leaving Gaara in my care last night was a test." The man said calmly. It was a statement of fact, nothing more. The Uchiha should have seen this last night. Of course he had not been certain that Orochimaru was the "Uncle" that Kankuro had spoken of. Itachi's inner dialogue was suddenly halted by Orochimaru excusing Gaara from the room.

Gaara gave a polite nod, understanding what his uncle was asking, and exited the living room quietly.

"You intend to leave him in my care."

Orochimaru crossed his legs, a small smile pulling at his thin lips. "I do."

"Why?" Itachi was honestly befuddled. Gaara had family – they were not abandoning him. They were trying to help him heal. Gaara and he were not dating. Itachi was still unsure of where he stood with the short redhead. The Uchiha knew that Gaara cared about him, but Itachi had yet to hear it from Gaara's own lips. Aside from that, Gaara was safer with his siblings. Orochimaru knew this, of course, but what other reasons were there? One night without nightmares would not sway the decision, no; Orochimaru had come to this decision the night before, or sometime ago, now that Itachi thought about it; possibly before Itachi had taken note of Gaara. The question "why?" still remained, and suddenly a light dawned in Itachi's mind. "How is Kimimaru?"

* * *

Sasuke leant forward, bringing a delicate red rose to himself, inhaling its unique scent. Roses always calmed his nerves.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha swept abruptly around, assessing the redheaded teen behind him.

"Uncle Oro's speaking with Itachi privately." Gaara said, explaining his presence.

Sasuke nodded. "I left Naruto with Uzumaki-sama. They need to handle their problems on their own."

Sasuke and Gaara fell into comfortable silence; both surveying and appreciating the beauty around them. Beyond the gardens was vast grassland and trees of varied species. The sound of birds singing, wind lightly rustling flowers and trees; serenity.

"My uncle plans to leave me in Itachi's care."

"What?"

"He didn't say it, but I know. I don't mind. It makes sense. I believe he has had this planned for awhile, before Itachi 'liked' me."

"Seriously?"

"I believe that Uncle Oro wants Itachi to groom me to be the next Akatsuki leader."

"Wouldn't that title be passed to Haku or Kankuro?"

"Normally, however, Haku is to one day follow in Zabuza's footsteps and Kankuro doesn't want that life, not the title anyways – he'd gladly follow me or Uncle Oro, but he doesn't desire the title of leader. There is one, no, two others that could succeed my uncle. One is very ill, and the other has been groomed for years, but is busy being father to his charges; Uchiha Itachi."

"Your sister-"

"Does not have the heart, she'd make a better advisor than leader. It is between Itachi and me. One of us will most likely be the next-"

"Is Orochimaru-sama dying or giving up the position?"

"No. It is a mere precaution, in case he dies or is killed. I was supposed to be groomed later by either him or Itachi, but my uncle has decided to begin my training early."

"Because of my brother's attachment to you, yes?"

"Most likely, and mine to him."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock. Yesterday Gaara did not know what "to like" meant and denied any feelings for his brother. What had changed?

Gaara perceived the question, "I am not saying that I hold romantic feelings for Itachi, but there is an 'attachment' and I want to know what it is."

**CHAPTER 7 END**

**TBC...**

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and that it answered some questions. Chapter 8 should not take anywhere as long as this chapter did, it is already under way!

I decided to make Minato's last name Uzumaki for this story, it just fit the plot better.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them!

Please leave a review.

Thank you for reading this chappy, and remember, a writer's biggest muse is their readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey all! Here is the long awaited chapter 10! Just so you all know, I am going to be fixing Naruto's father's name. Back before everyone knew his name, several writers had dubbed him 'Arashi' and so that is what I originally called him as well. Whatever Minato's last name is it will stay Uzumaki for this in the next couple weeks I am going to be editing all the chapters preceding this one due to numerous grammatical errors and all the censoring.

**UPDATE: 04/04/2011 I combined the first three chapters so chapter 10 is now chapter 8. **

Also, it has been brought to my attention numerous times that this stories seems to be filled with nothing but guys. I am well aware of that, but you guys have to remember I started writing this when I was 16; I am now 22. I have plans to bring in Temari more in future chapters and Sakura as well, along with Tsunade maybe and Jiraiya.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or its characters, Musashi Kishimoto does. I just own this story.

**In this story Itachi is 23, Gaara's 16, and Sasuke and Naruto are both 17, Orochimaru is 37, Minato is 36, Haku is 17, Kankuro is 18, and Zabuza is 39, oh and Temari is 25.**

**Also, Deidara is probably about 25, and Sasori is some unknown age, but he is older than Itachi. **

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

"Thank you, Itachi for letting us stay here." Sasori bowed deeply, showing his respect for the younger man.

Deidara bowed slightly, and said quietly, "Yes, thank you, Itachi, un."

Itachi nodded his head to both men and showed them where they would be staying. "You'll be staying in this room, Naruto-kun and Sasuke's room is next to yours, and you will be sharing a bathroom." Itachi added in warning, leaving the two Akatsuki to unpack their belongings.

Orochimaru beckoned Itachi over to where more Akatsuki were busy hauling numerous cages filled with birds into the vast living room.

"Where do you want us to put these, Master?" An Akatsuki member asked.

"The Ballroom." Itachi answered for Orochimaru, pointing to the large double doors on the other side of the living room.

While Orochimaru's underlings busied themselves once more with Deidara's birds, Itachi thought about the fun he was going to have with a certain blond, later. Sasuke would want to kill him, but it would be well worth it.

Orochimaru's yellow eyes narrowed, knowingly, "Is there something you wish to tell me, Itachi?"

"Only that it is about time our little Naruto-kun got over his pathetic phobia." Itachi said with a smirk.

The snake-like man smiled, white teeth glistening. "Try not to have too much fun; I have a feeling that Sasuke-kun may suffer the brunt of Naruto-kun's wrath."

"All the better, Orochimaru-san." Itachi laughed and then sobered, meeting Orochimaru's eyes seriously. "About Deidara..."

_**FLASHBACK – Night before**_

"Kimimaru is dying. It won't be long before the leukaemia takes its final toll upon his fragile body. Without a donor there is little chance he will survive much longer." Orochimaru explained resolutely.

Itachi nodded his understanding. Kimimaru had been on chemotherapy for the last year and the man seemed to becoming sicker with every treatment. "You've had all of the Akatsuki tested, have you thought about testing his other relatives?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "I will not put him through that. He's been through enough. Both Temari and Kankuro have been tested and neither of them are matches."

Itachi held back his retort. The eldest Uchiha believed that only Gaara should be able to make that decision. He decided on, "Have you asked him?" and wished he hadn't said anything when Orochimaru suddenly had hold of his hair, painfully pulling until the two men were nearly nose-to-nose.

"You dare question me?" Orochimaru hissed, tightening his grip on Itachi's hair.

Itachi kept his face impassive, knowing it best not to show the pain he was in. The Uchiha thought about his words before he spoke them, carefully choosing each word. "Why are you so angry, Orochimaru-sama? My opinions have never bothered you before." Itachi maintained eye contact with the angry snake-like man, though at this range it was hard not to unless he closed his eyes. "It's not just the trauma that stops you from testing him," Orochimaru let go of Itachi's hair much to the Uchiha's relief. Itachi sat back shaking his hair back behind his shoulders. "Have we been threatened?"

"Not as much threatened, no. There has been trouble in the ranks. Deidara killed all of Kisame's sharks after Kisame fed more than half of Dei's birds to his sharks when he was rejected." Orochimaru sighed rubbing his hands on his pants in distaste.

Itachi furrowed his brow in frustration, "I don't understand how this has anything to do with Gaara, and last I knew Sasori was with Deidara."

"They are still together and it doesn't have anything to do with my nephew. Not directly anyways, but since Deidara and Sasori will be staying here, Gaara-kun will be in constant danger until Kisame is found."

"This is far more serious than an inner circle spat, what the fuck is going on, Orochimaru?" Itachi dug into his pants pockets, pulling out a small black band, and tying his hair back into a pony.

"Kisame _raped_ Deidara."

Itachi stood up and marched toward the front door. "I'll kill him. When I get through with him, he'll wish the worst I did was kill his fucking sharks!"

Orochimaru stood. "Stop, Uchiha."

Itachi was physically vibrating with anger. Hate filled eyes met solemn yellows eyes, "He should die, he should be dead. He would be, if you hadn't stopped me."

"Hai, he should be, and that is my mistake, and I am personally going to take care of it."

Silence filled the room while Itachi nodded his acceptance. "When will Deidara be here? I'm assuming Sasori will be staying as well, and what of Dei's birds, surely you've got the space for them at headquarters?"

Orochimaru smirked, "The birds will be brought here, as well. You can keep them in the ballroom."

_**End FLASHBACK**_

Orochimaru hissed. "Deidara's not well. He will act as though everything is fine, but as you saw by Sasori's broken arm, he's still suffering; no one can touch him without a catastrophic reaction. He refuses to see anyone but maybe you can change that." The snake-ish man's voice hardened letting the Uchiha know that he did not have a choice in the matter.

Itachi nodded his face emotionless, "Make him suffer."

"He will, you have my word."

Orochimaru collected his men and left the Uchiha residence.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I-I can't believe you! I _hate _you, Sasuke!"

Itachi, who had come out of his and now Gaara's room – Itachi had given the short teen his own room but he refused to sleep there – when the commotion in Naruto and Sasuke's room began, smirked, choking back the laughter that threatened to bubble up. He watched as Naruto bolted from his bedroom before turning around to face Sasuke, backing up further until he hit the guardrail that kept him from falling to the living area below.

Sasuke poured out of their room holding on to the door for support with one hand, his other holding his stomach as boisterous laughter spilled out. The younger Uchiha wiped a stray tear away. "Come on, you don't hate me, Naruto."

Naruto slid to his bum, back against the rails, huddling there in fear as a black winged thing flew from his and Sasuke's room, landing on the raven's shaking shoulder.

The black thing, a bird, hopped, fluttering onto Sasuke's waiting finger. Sasuke laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of Na-chan. See, harmless." The raven tickled underneath the bird's beak in emphasis.

Naruto shrank back if possible further against the guardrail. "I hate you," the blond whispered when the black bird turned its head toward him, and trilled.

"This is too sweet," Itachi mumbled to himself.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Gaara stated, looking up at Itachi; allegation plain in his pale green eyes.

Itachi looked down at the redhead, smiling. "Naruto doesn't seem to think so. When did you get here?"

"About five minutes after you." Gaara looked back at the scene unfolding in front of him. "What is one of Deidara's pets doing here?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Gaara and Itachi switched their attention back to Naruto and Sasuke just as the little black bird lighted a top Naruto's head. The blonde's face filled absolute terror as his eyes rolled back, his body slumping against the rails.

Gaara looked up at Itachi and whispered, "I do believe that Sasuke will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Itachi grinned, "I do believe my little brother does indeed have a date with a couch." The older Uchiha turned from the scene and was about to head downstairs when his brother stopped him.

"I know you did this." Sasuke accused from where he knelt next to his unconscious lover.

"Me? Why would I do such a thing? Maybe it came from Deidara's room; you know how he likes to keep a bird with him at all times. You _are_ sharing a bathroom." Itachi said nonchalantly, heading down the stairs, ignoring his little brother's rants.

"Like I believe that, I know you did this Ni-san!"

"You know," Gaara said, following Itachi down the stairs. "I don't think Sasuke will be the only one sleeping on a couch tonight."

Itachi gaped, his mouth opening and closing as the fiery redhead stepped around him, continuing on down until he disappeared into the kitchen below.

* * *

Naruto blearily opened his eyes focusing on the worried gaze of his boyfriend.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke rubbed his cheek where Naruto had punched him.

Naruto lunged forward, straddling Sasuke, pinning him to the floor and striking him again. "You're so stupid! I hate you!" Naruto kept hitting the raven haired teen over and over again, as tears ran down his whisker-scarred cheeks. "Why'd you do that, huh? You stupid, teme! I can't stand birds, why'd you let one in our room when you know how I feel about them?"

Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrists, effectively halting anymore punches or slaps. "I didn't, idiot. Think about it, the only person that would get some kind of sick pleasure out of scaring the hell out of you is Itachi. Don't you find it odd that he happened to be in the hall just as you ran out of our room? I would never do that to you, Na-chan." Sasuke leaned forward to hug Naruto, but the blond surprised him by hitting him, again.

"What the fuck was that for? I told you, it wasn't me!"

"That was for laughing." Naruto answered, removing himself from the floor and heading downstairs; probably to yell at Itachi.

"Well, fuck." Sasuke grumbled, still sprawled out on the floor. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"That, you very well may be."

Sasuke glanced up to see Sasori looking down at him.

"It was a mean thing Itachi did, but you shouldn't have laughed." Sasori put out his hand towards the small black bird perched on the railing, which instantly lit upon one of his fingers.

Sasuke watched as Sasori turned around towards Deidara, who he just now noticed leaning in the door way. The young Uchiha was taken aback by the appearance of the blond. Leaning, wasn't the right word for what Deidara was doing; it seemed as though the door frame was the only thing holding the blond upright. Deidara's eyes had dark ugly rings underneath, his face gaunt, void of emotion. He looked like a corpse standing there, his tight grip on the door frame; he morbidly reminded Sasuke of a shy child that holds onto its mother's skirts, their head and arm all that can be seen. That was about how Sasuke would describe how Deidara was holding onto the door frame; his head, one shoulder and leg all that was visible, however, instead of a shy smile, he had a haunted look in his eyes.

The Uchiha let his attention fall back on Sasori who was guiding the small black bird to Deidara's exposed black clad shoulder. The raven didn't miss the flinch from Deidara, nor how he lowered his eyes away from Sasori; in shame, Sasuke thought, or how Sasori was careful not to touch Deidara, period.

It was such a quiet, tense moment that Sasuke had a moment of claustrophobia, until Sasori had left the hall entirely, making his way down the stairs to what looked like the kitchen.

Sasuke exhaled deeply, trying to will away the horrible feeling of foreboding.

"He loves me, un."

Sasuke looked up at Deidara, startled out of the silence. He knew his eyes were huge, his chest heaving, but Deidara's quiet haunted child-like voice breaking the silence was maddening. Something terrible had happened to Dei, something had sucked all the life out the blond. Sasuke had a sudden urge to find and maim whoever or whatever it was that had caused such a drastic change in the goofy blond.

Sasuke thought of his own goofy blond and what he would do if someone caused Naruto to be this depressed. Why wasn't Sasori doing something about this, or was he the cause? Then again, by the tentative way he had approached Deidara, Sasuke knew this not to be true. Sasori loved Deidara; Sasuke had the awful feeling that he knew who had broken Sasori's arm.

The young Uchiha was brusquely brought back to his senses by the sudden feeling of delicate fingers on his face. When had the blond moved?

"You should take care of these bruises before they swell, un. I think Naruto-kun hit you harder than I think he meant to, un." Before Sasuke could reply Deidara was already standing up and heading for the stairs, just like everyone else before him.

"Dei?"

The blond stopped, and turned his head towards the young teen; his full blond hair whipping around him. Sasuke noted that this was possibly the first time he ever seen Deidara with his hair down.

"Un?"

Sasuke steeled himself. "Sasori loves you, don't push him away."

For a split second before Deidara disappeared down the stairs Sasuke could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on the blonde's lips.

* * *

"What do you mean, I'll be sleeping on the couch, tonight?" Itachi stormed into the kitchen after the little redhead.

Gaara finished programming the coffee pot before turning to meet hysterical red eyes. "It was an awful thing that you did to Naruto. Sasuke shouldn't be the only one that has to suffer."

"Damn straight," said a voice from behind Itachi causing him to visibly jump. He hadn't heard Sasori enter the kitchen.

The taller redhead chuckled, passing the startled man. "Hey, cuz'." Sasori winked at Gaara, opening cupboards with his good arm to remove three mugs, and some sugar, before going to the fridge and pulling out a jug of milk. This was not the first time the man had been in the Uchiha house, Gaara noted; the cast on his cousin's arm not going unnoticed. "So, I hear you're living with Itachi, now." Sasori bent to whisper in the short teen's ear, "Have you two done the mattress rumble, yet?"

Gaara looked confusedly up at his cousin, what on earth was the 'mattress rumble'?

Itachi, who was now sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, heard what Sasori had said and goggled at the man. "I, we-, NO!"

Gaara realised what his cousin meant by the colour of Itachi's cheeks. "No, we haven't."

Sasori grinned, shutting off the coffee pot, pouring all of them a cup. He knew how both men took their coffees. He knew how Itachi liked his coffee due to the many missions they had been on together and with Gaara he knew because he was his cousin and his superior's nephew.

Sasori passed Itachi his over-milked, over-sugared coffee, and then Gaara his straight black, before grabbing his own and taking a sip of his own coffee - his lightly sugared with a hint of milk - sitting down on the stool next to Gaara. "Did you have to loose one of Dei's birds on Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, yes I did." Putting up his hand, Itachi deftly caught a dagger between his first two fingers. All three men looked to see Naruto's glare at Itachi before he stormed off, the sound of the front door slamming meaning the young blond had left the mansion.

"I don't think your little brother's boyfriend agrees with you." Sasori smirked.

Itachi shrugged, more worried about his own date with a couch that night.

"What's this? Is Itachi sulking? Oh, my! Gaara, what have you done to our dear, Itachi?"

Gaara sipped his coffee, "Just informed him that he's sleeping on the couch tonight. Is that a bad thing?"

The older redhead cackled hysterically. "Shit, the little guys really gotten to you, hasn't he?" Sasori laughed harder when Itachi answered him with the infamous Uchiha glare. Shaking his head, Sasori answered Gaara's question. "No, you did exactly as you should have in this situation, Gaara-kun."

"Sasori," Gaara said, not comfortable with where this conversation going, decided to change it by looking pointedly at his cousin's arm, "What happened?"

The teasing smile dying on his lips, his eyes becoming sad, "That, my emotionally-stunted little cuz', is a story for another time."

Gaara not knowing the full extent for his cousin and his goofy blond lover being in the Uchiha mansion other than for protection, let it go, and knowing a dismissal when he heard one, left the kitchen, coffee in hand, in search of the solitude of the gardens.

Itachi watched Gaara go, realising that the little guy had been dismissed a lot lately. Which was going to have to change, he was Orochimaru's successor after all, and he was in the right to know what was going on amongst the ranks. That, and if a relationship was to work out at all between the two of them, they would have to be honest and open with one another.

* * *

Gaara sat on a bench looking out at the Uchiha gardens. This was the second time he'd been dismissed. Gaara wasn't angry about it per se, but why did everyone feel like they had to constantly protect him? He wasn't a doll that would break.

Gaara was completely aware that he was possibly the only donor for Kimimaru; the sick man's only possible saviour, perhaps. He knew of the terrible pain the procedure caused and the risks. He didn't care, if it meant survival for his other uncle. Were he to ever make a worthy leader for the Akatsuki he knew he had to take certain actions.

Taking a sip of his cooling coffee, Gaara pondered what reason Sasori and Deidara could have for needing to be protected by Itachi and why Orochimaru himself couldn't do it. Sasori's arm was broken, presumably by Deidara, and what of Dei? Gaara took another sip of his coffee. If Sasori's arm was his only injury then what shape must Deidara be in? They didn't need protection from one another or they wouldn't be here together, let alone in the same room.

Gaara shook his head; he couldn't wrap his mind around it. What was going on amongst the ranks that his uncle feared having him tested – his trauma not being the only reason - and had two people other than himself under Itachi's protection?

"Hey, un, may I sit with you, un?"

Looking up at the very man on his mind, Gaara noted the dark rings under the man's eyes. "Take a seat."

Deidara did so, looking solemnly straight ahead, not really taking in the beautiful gardens before him. "Have you heard, un; about why me and Sasori are here, un?"

Gaara stared at the usually hyper man next to him. The man had close to zero inflection in his voice. He sounded like someone that had been beaten down, his soul ripped out of him. Deidara reminded him of how he had been right after his dad had... "No, I haven't. What happened, Deidara?" Gaara suddenly asked, his own voice its usual monotone, however, a hint of concern broke through.

"I..." Deidara whipped his head around, facing Gaara. He'd nearly talked, nearly told the teen next to him everything, when he'd heard the emotion in Gaara's voice, but he wasn't ready to talk about it, he couldn't. Deidara looked away, studying a grasshopper in the grass not far from his feet. "S-sorry, I can't, un." The grasshopper hopped away.

Wanting to comfort the blond but sensing that touch was somehow taboo settled for, "Alright then, when you're ready." Gaara settled back against the bench watching the few clouds in the bright sky creep along slowly.

After awhile of watching various insects and bugs interact among the gardens, Deidara relaxed too, against the back of the bench. Turning his gaze to study Gaara's profile, Deidara finally said, quietly, "Thank you."

Gaara smiled. They stayed like that a long time, watching the clouds; once in a while commenting on different clouds and bugs and animals that they saw.

* * *

Not far from Gaara and Deidara, standing near some trees and out of sight; Itachi and Sasori listen and watch the interaction between the two males.

"That's the closest he's come to talking about it since it happened."

Itachi put a comforting hand on his friend and colleague's shoulder. "Gaara can relate to him. Maybe they can help each other heal."

Sasori glanced at Itachi, smiling softly; a mutual understanding between the two love-stricken men. Maybe Deidara and Gaara could help each other heal in a way that they could not because of their similar traumatic experiences.

* * *

Later that night, Gaara lay alone in his and Itachi's bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. The nightmares threatened to consume him whenever he was nearly asleep.

Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table, the small teen growled audibly, pounding a fist into the mattress. It was well past two in the morning.

Gaara stared into the darkness a few more minutes before finally throwing back the covers and sitting on the side of the bed. He really shouldn't, he knew, but he couldn't help it, at this rate he wouldn't get any sleep and then he would be grumpy all of the following day. Finally, giving up, Gaara made his way in the dark out of the room in only his boxers and down the stairs towards the living area below where two Uchihas slept on separate couches.

Quietly, Gaara crept towards the sleeping figures, quickly picking out which one was his Uchiha. _His_? Since when was Itachi his, exactly? Shaking off that horrifying notion Gaara approached Itachi's sleeping form.

Peering down at the older Uchiha, Gaara quickly wondered if he shouldn't just go back up to his and Itachi's room and fight it out with the nightmares.

"mhmm...Gaara?"

Gaara, who had made one step back towards the stairs halted, looking back at Itachi. "I couldn't sleep."

Itachi lifted the blanket that was covering him. "Come here."

Gaara hastily accepted the Uchiha's offer, snuggling in close to the man, back to chest. Itachi's arm automatically came to rest over Gaara's stomach, his face pressed into red hair; Itachi placing a quick kiss there.

The small teen knew that what he was doing contradicted Itachi's punishment, but for now he didn't care. He'd worry about it later, and there was always tomorrow.

**Chapter 8 End**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Before the author's note: How Deidara is handling his rape is very common. Instead of getting help he's bottling everything up. It's not healthy, but I'm being realistic. In actuality what he needs is counseling and to talk about it. And he will, just give him time, he has to heal at his own pace.**

This chapter was originally planned to end differently, but circumstances stopped that from happening. I know this chapter seems like a filler, and in a way, it is. I felt that there needed to be more character development. With Gaara that is. I've realised that this story has become widely focused on Gaara, and it was originally intended to be focused on Itachi. However, in order for their relationship to grow, Gaara's character needs to evolve.

I'm sure lots of people are going to complain about the add-in words I used for Deidara, but 'un' fit the best for where his character is at right now. Having him say, 'Mm', 'Yea', and the annoying, 'Ya' know man' seemed a little too upbeat for his current state of mind.

The next chapter or two or three are going to be heavily in Gaara's point of view due to plot development. Also, Itachi will be getting the spot light most likely in ch12 or 13. I know what's going to happen, I just have to write it. Also, you all will be happy to know that Gaara and Itachi's relationship will be moving on in the next chapter. Yay!

I haven't decided yet or not whether I am going to show what is going on with Orochimaru, yet. If anybody has any ideas for this stories I'm willing to consider them. Also, I am sure it is undoubtedly obvious that I do not have a beta. If anyone would like to take on this role please send me a message.

Anyways, next I will be updating Gravitational Problems, and Scent Awakening. And probably this fic since I already have ch9 partially written. I do not know when A Beautiful Soul will be updated since I am seriously lacking in story ideas for that fic.

**So, leave a review and let me know what you think. Later all! **


End file.
